Howl
by New York Vanilla
Summary: Ch 11 up - Fallen Comrades. "There was no warning feeling. No instinct to run, and no rising of nape hairs. But somehow, without them knowing, they were surrounded by soldiers, and Jagara was standing in front of them, Darcia at her side."
1. Ch 1 Pain

Howl

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Would I be publishing work on a Fan Fiction website if I owned it? Furthermore, would I be sitting here in pajamas listening to Jimmy Eat World (I don't own that, either.), being too lazy to get a quilt even though I'm freezing, if I was rich enough, from owning Wolf's Rain, to pay someone to get the quilt for me? I think not.

Rating: R for later chapters which have sexual content, violence, bad language, and other things which I suddenly can't think of that are bad. And make it R. So, if you're a young 'un, and you know it...clap your hands and leave.

* * *

Pain.

The howl that echoed throughout the canyon that the four wolves were resting in was a pinnacle of pain. Such intense pain. At the sound of such grief, the four wolves lifted their heads and pricked their ears forward to catch every decibel of the mourning. One of them, a small brown colored pup, staggered dizzily to its feet and out of the cave that the pack was staying in. Upon reaching the outside, where the moonlight bathed the ground in iridescent light, the pup lifted its nose to the moon and answered the painful howl with one of its own. Three pairs of canine eyes watched the toffee colored wolf with wonder. Never had they seen the youngest one in their pack act this way. Such powerful energy resonated from the adolescent, such understanding of the pain of the howl, that another wolf, an albino white alpha of the pack, got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

His mournful howl joined the first one, and then another one, from a stocky tan wolf, and the final wolf, a gray one with numerous battle scars, sat up and watched its pack mates howl in answer. Finally, he too rose and followed the other three, raising his muzzle in salute to the pain filled wolf somewhere near.

Four wolves howled that night in answer to that aching call for help. Four wolves called to the mourner and offered condolences. Four wolves bayed and cried for hours before finally stopping.

Seconds later, another howl, from the mourning wolf, reverberated throughout the canyon, not so painful this time, and seeming to thank them for caring.


	2. Ch 2 Running

Howl

Disclaimer: Wow....do I have to spell it out? I'm writing on a Fan Ficiton website, therefore, I am a fan fiction _writer_. Oh, the amazement. And because I'm a fan fiction writer, isn't it obvious that I haven't been able to buy any of the DVD's because I'm POOR, resulting from not owning Wolf's Rain. Ah...DUH!

Rating: R. I can't make it any clearer.

Chapter 2 - Running

* * *

Sou sprinted so fast her legs were a blur. She felt on top of the world for the first time in years...perhaps, the first time ever. Six months ago she had escaped a life of death, pain, tragedy. A hell. Racing away from the enraged vendor who had been stupid enough to look away while she browsed, she skidded to a stop and dove headfirst into an alley. Sou dashed behind a dumpster, carefully stashed her stolen goods, then abandoned her human guise and lay down on top of the food as a black wolf with gray markings and green eyes. 

The vendor sped into the alleyway, only to stop and stare when he saw nothing there but a large dog laying by a dumpster, looking at him with little interest. The alley was a dead end. The girl who had stolen his food couldn't have escaped. Yet there was no life to be seen except that dog.

_That dog._

Somehow it looked slightly familiar, the same way someone whom you know but haven't seen in a long time looks when you are reacquainted with him or her, or the way you instinctively know who is behind a Halloween mask. The look on the canine's face struck a cord somewhere deep in his mind, ringing a bell furiously, trying to get him to know what his subconscious knew, but couldn't tell. The vendor shook his head and went back to his stand before all his food was stolen.

A veil crept back up the wolf's persona, making her appear human in the eyes of such. The look on the vendor's face had worried her as he stared into her eyes. It seemed almost as if he could sense she wasn't what she seemed. Calloused, strong hands lifted the stolen food to her mouth, and she chomped down on it happily. Other wolves may not enjoy human food, but she liked it well enough. Besides, there was nothing else to eat here. Might as well make do with what she had.

Sou bit into an apple as she thought back to her previous life. She would never have been able to live like this before she escaped. Before those wolves gave her the strength to fight. To get out of his grasp.

_Smack._

_Sou lay on the ground where Mashin had thrown her. Blood trickled down her cheekbone to her jaw, then trailed down her neck to the ground. She lay on her side, not moving, as Mashin struck her again and again, kicking and hitting, inflicting damage to her as she tried to cradle her stomach, tried to protect her unborn child. Mashin dragged her up and pushed her back into the wall, laughing when her breath was driven out of her by the brick surface. Stepping back, he surveyed his damage. Bruises littered her skin, the black and blue masses hard to distinguish from her own tan skin. A knife cut dragged down her arm, and a cut on her cheekbone was just starting to bleed in earnest. _

_Her courage and endurance astounded him. But didn't stop him. Picking up a baseball bat from the floor, he gripped it and relished the look of horror on her face. The drugs he had laced into her drink had slowed her, had inhibited her from fighting back, but they wouldn't stop her from remembering. They wouldn't stop her from feeling the pain and knowing she could do nothing to stop him. To save her child. Nothing at all. _

_A wicked laugh escaped his throat, which she had managed to claw before the drug had begun to take effect. The cut hurt, but the pain made it all the more real to him. It motivated him to hurt her more. To make her pay. It would be inflicted upon her a thousand fold. She would pay. _

_Her child would suffer. Die. Never see the light of day, which hardly penetrated the dark of the city where they lived. _

_Mashin looked straight into Sou's eyes as he swung the bat and felt it make impact with her lower stomach. Looked straight into her eyes as she fell to her knees and coughed blood. Looked straight into her eyes as gleaming tears fell and wet the fabric stretched across her large stomach. Looked straight into her eyes, as she knew what he had done._

_He had killed the child. Her child. Their child. _

_Understanding, cruel and unforgiving understanding filled her eyes and Mashin felt a twinge of fear spread throughout his body. He tried to shake it off. It grew, a prickling that broadened from his spine to the parts of his body that he had just used to abuse and kill a child. The extent of his actions hit him fully and the pure rage in her eyes made him take a step back. Such anger, such potent energy, filled her eyes, and then they dimmed and she fell forward, cracking her cranium sharply against the floor, and she toppled over until she once again rested on her side, a troubled sleep overtaking her. _

Sou's now cold hands shook as she lay back against the brick wall and closed her eyes. Memories, unbidden, rose from within and hit her full force.

_Sou awoke later, after the beating and was immediately struck by the pain of the aftermath of such abuse. She rose to her knees and then supported herself with both hands, as she vomited the rest of the drug from her system and crawled to the bathroom. Something sticky was coating her inside thighs. Looking down, she saw blood...so much blood. Blood seeping from a cut on her arm, blood from her nose and head, blood from between her legs, where a now dead life was draining itself from her body. Tears welled up again and she continued dragging herself to the bathroom, and then into the tub. Exhausted and unable to cope with such intense pain, both physical and mental, she slipped into unconsciousness._

Rising from her station by the garbage, she slowly walked out of the alley and onto the street. Her stomach was full and now, it felt as if she would once again vomit out its contents because of distress and pain. Sou shook it off and started down the street. Her former feeling of elation was now gone, and she felt so depressed and sad, she thought she would die all over again. Her stride increased, and she started jogging, and then running, away from the alley. People, vendors, buildings, cars, everything blurred and slipped away from reality as she flew down the street and out the city gates, into the forest bordering on the north side of the city.

Sou dropped her human façade again and dashed through the forest to a lake. Leaping in, she swam with ease to the middle of it, then turned around and paddled back to shore. Exhaustion hit her like a blow to the stomach, but she shook it off, trying to do the same with the memories boiling up inside of her like a bad smell. Throwing her head back, the midnight black wolf howled. She howled until her throat was puffy and the dawn of the new day was creeping up the face of the lake. She howled until all her sorrow and sadness and grief were gone, until she could no longer feel anything, until she finally allowed the exhaustion win and she fell over, briefly remembering to put up a guise to fool humans who wandered by. It flickered before solidifying and protecting her from wandering eyes.


	3. Ch 3 Fighting

Howl

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wofl's Rain, but I DO own Sou and Mashin. So, hands off. But, please read. And, review. Because if you don't...then it would appear I am just talking (writing?) to a brick wall, and no one likes to do that. So...just tell me what you think, okay?

Rating: R, okay? It's R! Geez. R for "don't read this if you aren't old enough." Yep. That's it...

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fighting

At the sound of the howl, Kiba and his pack halted. Toboe's ears pricked forward and Hige lifted his snout from the ground to pay heed. Tsume acted as if nothing had happened, but he too noticed and felt the sound of the eerily familiar howl twang in his mind. Somewhere, he knew he had heard it before. Kiba turned and looked back to the rest of the pack.

"Should we go after it?"

Hige, unusually somber, nodded his shaggy head. "I've heard it before."

"So have I," stated Toboe. He wasn't even looking at Kiba; his head was swiveled in the direction of the cry. "I think we should find her."

"How do you know it's a girl, you runt?" Tsume asked, finally speaking.

"Can't you?" The remark stung in Tsume's ears and he lowered his head and snarled.

"Of course I can, you little brat. I'm just surprised you decided to put your only good feature to use." Tsume was still growling. He hated being embarrassed or beat by anyone, and even the runt would feel his wrath if they broke this cardinal rule. "Look, are we gunna go after her or not?"

Kiba looked around at all of them and then nodded. "Let's go."

The four wolves sped along over the ground, seemingly ghosts that shouldn't exist. Kiba led, followed closely by Hige and Tsume, and then Toboe. They all ran silently, concentrating on the howl that seemed to continue on forever. Toboe knew where they had heard it before. It had been that girl who had howled with such sorrow a few months ago. He remembered it so well, like it was only last night and not six months ago. They had all been resting, and that cry had filled the night, like thick pinesap that you couldn't shake off no matter how hard you tried. It had startled them all, and Toboe had heard it and known the sorrow she'd felt. He had felt it before. It was pain so intense it felt like your throat would collapse with the tightness of emotions gripping it; pain that felt like you chest was being ripped out and stomped on; pain that made you think of your heart being shattered and strewn away from you.

And still the howling continued. Tsume growled and ran faster, despite himself. All of them felt a fierce need to go to her. Such ripping emotions gripped her, it seemed. And so they ran on.

* * *

Sou jerked awake to see a group of punks walking towards her from the direction of the city. Instincts roared to life within her and she staggered to her feet. The running she had done yesterday, along with howling for hours on end, had taken more energy from her than she'd like to admit. Shaking her head furiously to rid herself of the remnants of sleep still crowding her mind, Sou readied herself. She was outnumbered, twelve to one. Mostly adolescents, but a few grown men strode along at the front of the group. A growl rose from the back of her throat as they spotted her and laughed, a devil-like laugh that reminded her of Mashin. But she had run from that city six months ago – he couldn't find her. She was safe.

_Just run._

Sou turned and fled, knowing attacking them, even with her being a wolf, was futile. Her façade flickered a bit, revealing a black wolf, but those who noticed disregarded it as their imaginations. She reached the forest boundaries, and sprinted with the speed only a wolf in danger can achieve flowing thorough her veins. A stitch formed in her side – she was fatigued from yesterday's running. She lagged a bit, slowing down to allow her throat air to breathe in. Pounding footsteps and howls of twisted delight echoed behind her, and she picked up the pace. Sou burst into a clearing, then stumbled on an animal's burrow and fell. A whiff of something she hadn't smelt in seemingly eons wafted past her nose, but she disregarded it as she jerked herself to her feet and backed away from the group of youth now standing before her. Wicked laughs filled the clearing and she continued to back away to prevent herself from being surrounded by skittering teenaged boys.

A little hopeless voice in her mind whispered they were going to rape her; they were going to abuse her just like Mashin did. It snarled and reminded her of all the things he had done, all the times he had raped and beaten her. Sou felt her resolve weaken, until the leader, a man with tanned skin and pierced nostrils, stepped forward. The jeering of his pack quieted to a murmur, then to nothing.

"Are you going to come quietly, bitch?" The leader asked, the words a cruel slap to her face, reminding her there was no way out. Nowhere to go.

"Never."

* * *

They had run all night, and were still running. Kiba had asked Toboe if he wanted to stop, concerned when he saw the youth's fur soaked with sweat and his paws bloody. Toboe's answer had been to keep running, passing Kiba. They had to almost be there. He knew it. The morning sun shone down upon the four of them as they thundered across forests and plains, skirting a couple lakes and fording rivers.

Growls alerted them and then a battle cry unlike any they had ever heard echoed to them from only a little bit farther ahead. Screams and yells were heard as the wolves picked up the pace, working themselves to the limit as howls of pain were drowned out by a scream of "Holy fucking SHIT, the mother fucking bitch is a WOLF!!!"

Tsume muttered, "great," as they sped into the clearing and came face to face with a battle scene of unfair proportions. A wolf, large and fierce, was leaping about and snarling as she protected herself from about a dozen gang members, all bearing knives and slashing at her inky pelt.

Kiba, closely followed by Toboe, Hige, and Tsume, slipped into a human façade and ran across the clearing. Upon seeing these new arrivals, all fighting ceased, as if magically. The female wolf whipped around and clamped her jaws on the hand of a boy who was pulling her tail, making him scream and let go.

Sou saw them for what they were: four wolves, all male, one white, one gray, one brown, and one tan. She couldn't be too sure that these new arrivals wouldn't simply help the gang attack and rape her, but they were brethren, and deserved at least a little trust. The white one, probably the alpha, stepped forward and around the teens surrounding her. He stopped in front of her, then leaned down and offered her his hand. Sou looked up at him and let her human guise shimmer down and seemingly transform her into a woman. The gang members gasped and backed away. Sou hoisted herself up, using the white wolf's hand as support, then gritted her teeth against pain as the cuts on her legs bled and throbbed.

Another one of the pack ran forth and slipped an arm around her waist. She looked at him, startled, and he smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Hige." His hand tightened on her hip and she sighed and whispered back, "I'm Sou," before putting her arm around his shoulders, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake by trusting these guys.

As Hige supported her and led her back to the other two wolves, the leader spoke up and protested, "Hey, you punks. That there's our entertainment for the evening. We don't take kindly to strangers stealing our stuff, especially not our bitches."

Tsume shifted his gaze from the leader to the girl, as she bared her teeth in a snarl that made Toboe jump. The leader laughed and spit at Sou, jeering, "Shut up, bitch. You'll pay for everything later."

The sickening promise made Toboe stiffen and whine, and Tsume growled at the leader. Kiba looked at the leader and spoke in a calm, monotone voice, saying evenly, "If you let her go, we won't kill you." Raucous laughter filled the clearing and Sou growled again.

"You'll let us go, huh? You know, I think that's a bad deal. Hand over the girl. She's ours, buddy." The leader took a step towards Sou, and Hige started towards Tsume and Toboe again, easily supporting the weight of the girl. Kiba stepped in front of the leader, saying again, "Let her go."

The pierced man was getting angry. His good humor faded and he said angrily, "Get out of the fucking way, or I'm going to make you shish kebab, got it, boy?"

It all happened so fast, as Sou watched the albino's fist shoot out and break the man's nose. A sickening crunch filled the air, making Sou and the youngest wolf flinch, as the man yelled and fell backwards. Hige looked back at the alpha and said in a tired voice, "Haven't we run enough lately?" before scooping a startled Sou up and sprinting out of the clearing. He passed her off to a large gray wolf, disguised as man with white hair and leather clothes, who hoisted her onto his back and ran for all her was worth. Her leg wounds dripped onto the leather on his back and she watched in a daze as it slid down to his hip, and then skimmed off. The young wolf was sprinting alongside them, and Hige and the alpha could be heard attacking pursuing gang members. The rhythm of the gray wolf's running soon lulled her to sleep as they continued to run.

* * *

About a half hour later, the pack stopped by a stream and let the female down. Tsume was breathing heavier than usual, unused to going at this hard pace. Even he couldn't take running all day and night. The girl was sleeping lightly, and when he put her down she whipped upwards, screaming, "No!"

Hige and Toboe jumped a little, but Kiba just bent down to drink and Tsume put his hand to her forehead as she looked around her wildly, then relaxed a little. The look in her eyes shocked him; it was the look of a wolf who had been through hell and still had nightmares. She quieted down after a bit, and dropped back to the ground with a groan and an almost inaudible cry of pain.

Sou relaxed a little on the ground; these wolves looked friendly. She focused her gaze on the wolf who had carried her. His silver hair was short and spiky, and cold yellow eyes stared at her. Her lips, cracked and dry, formed words, but she couldn't hear them. Sou wet her lips and tried again. "Who are you?"

"Tsume."

Sou looked at the stocky wolf who had supported her at first. He looked at her, a friendly expression on his face. "You are Hige," she told him, a statement, not a question. Sandy blond hair dipped up and down.

The pup smiled at her and said in a cheerful voice, "I'm Toboe." A mournful note filled his young voice, and then he added, "Are you okay?"

Sou nodded, looking at the white alpha who had helped her up. "And you?" He drank a little more water from the stream and then lifted his muzzle and turned to face her.

"I'm Kiba. You seem to get in a lot of trouble."

Sou snorted. He had no idea. "Why do you say that?" Curiosity overrode pride, and she closed her eyes as she waited for his answer. Sleep seemed so close. She was so tired...

"We've heard you howl before."

Sou's eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing, as her mind flew back in time.

_She woke up a couple hours later...the sun had set and she was sore from lying in the tub all day. Blood pooled around her, and she looked down at her stomach, formally bloated, and mourned the loss of life there. Already it was sagging like a sickening balloon, like a dead animal. Like her dead child._

_Sou moved a little, suddenly wanting to leave and never come back. She could make it. Oh, yes, she could. Never again would she be used and cast away. The ebony wolf staggered up, almost slipping in the pool of her own blood, and walked through the tiny, impersonal apartment to the kitchen. A backpack. Food. Water. Bandages. All of these, she needed. Packing them away, she breathed in and walked slowly, painfully, out the front door to the street below, then out of the town and away from all the horrible memories. Through the wilderness, where she felt her wolfish instincts jump-start as if she'd been shocked, and come to life. Everything seemed clearer, and she made it to a stream before she collapsed and painfully cleaned her wounds and ate a little. The pain of losing everything she cared for was burning, the feeling of having nothing, nothing at all, in the world to live for, was crippling, and she dropped the disguise of a human and looked up at the moon._

_It was so clear, so alive, and just looking at it she couldn't imagine something so horrible as what had happened...well, existing. People like Mashin shouldn't be here. People like her, with only a few threads of compassion holding them in place, shouldn't loose everything they hold dear. Things like this shouldn't happen. The injustice of it hit her like a physical blow, and she felt her throat close up, emotions choking her, trying to free her from this incomplete lifestyle._

_Sou experienced the senses of all of this, was suddenly aware of it all as if for the first time ever, and it ripped through her. She lifted her muzzle and howled, pouring her dead soul into it, trying to free herself from the grip of the sorrow, giving it her all and broadcasting the unfairness of the world to all who would care to listen, and many who would not. The howling clenched her lower stomach, still full of death and miscarriage, and she bent over double in pain as cramps overtook her. She staggered into the water and let the clear liquid cleanse her, take away the death. Sou sat there in the water and mourned, wordlessly crying, sobbing and dying inside as her child was swept away in the water._

_A howl answered hers, another mournful howler, who seemed to understand her pain, and then another joined the first, and soon there were four voices upraised to the moon, offering condolences, letting her know life would go on. They sang to her for hours, long into the night, and as they cried to her, she watched her soul and baby get carried off by the demons of the night. Early in the morning, they stopped, finally, a long silence stretching out in between them, before she lurched to her paws and lifted her own snout in answer, in thanks, and bayed back to them._

Sou was being shaken. Through the depths of sorrow and remembrance, she shook herself awake, and blinked blurry vision at the figures above her.

"Are you fucking okay?" asked a gruff-voiced Tsume, concern barely lacing his speech as he stopped shaking her.

"Yes." Her answer was hard, angry. These wolves, they had been the ones to comfort her, the ones who gave her courage to continue on. Inwardly, she cursed herself for opening up; she hadn't been able to for months, and just recently, she had begun to trust the world a little more. Where had it gotten her? Attacked by a gang of perverts and carried off into the wilderness by a pack of wolves. She was too weak to defend herself, and even though they looked nice, so had Mashin.

_Mashin..._

Fresh tears welled up unexpectedly, and she brushed them off angrily. Someone like her couldn't afford to feel emotions. Not the elation of the day before, not the sorrow of remembering. Nothing.

They were still looking at her, gathered around like big brothers who wanted to protect her. Sou had never had a brother. Maybe if she had, he would have saved her from her life. Stopped Mashin. Stopped her.

"Hey, are you okay, Sou?" Toboe, the pup, looked concerned. He was still young – he hadn't been exposed to the evils of the world. "Sou?"

"Yes," she reiterated, and struggled to get up.

Hige put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "You shouldn't be getting up. You're really banged up, Sou. I think you should rest."

"Yes, you should," Kiba agreed.

"I can't. I've gotta go." Sou brushed off Hige's hand and stood up shakily. The scar on her thigh stretched under her jeans, a little painfully, a reminder of what happened when she trusted people. The instinct of running echoed in her mind again and she breathed in. Tsume and Kiba stood back, while Hige looked a little angry. Toboe looked at his boots, and then ran off. "You don't understand. I've gotta go. Thanks for the help. I owe you."

Hige still looked peeved, but in such a way that it seemed he was concerned about her safety and well being, not just what was good for him. She had known people like him before she had met Mashin. People who cared about others, and what was important to them, too. Hige's luminescent golden eyes met hers, and she swallowed as he said to her, "Before you go..."

Emotions tried to well up, but Sou ruthlessly pushed them back down within. "Yes?"

"What made you howl that night? When we howled back?"

Images flickered before her eyes, and she stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, before she smiled carefully, and, if she admitted it, a bit shakily. "Mashin."

And then, she carefully walked away, going west, chasing the sun.


	4. Ch 4 Fever and Blue

Howl

Disclaimer: Well, I've graduated from Jimmy Eat World to Yellow Card, but, still I sit in my pajamas with a blanket, and still, I don't own Wolf's Rain or Yellow Card, OR Jimmy Eat World (but, if I did, I'd probably still write fan fiction about them. Or, maybe I'd just make the stuff I wanna happen, happen in the show...hm...). By the way, it's my parent's anniversary today. Hurray! this is good, because it means they'll go out to celebrate, and I'll get to stay home and write. Damnit, that's right. I've got homework...Oh well. That's what Sunday night is for. (Evil smile).

Rating: R. Because Wolf's Rain has an R in it. And a capital R at that. So, there.

Chapter 4 - Blue

* * *

Tsume watched the retreating figure of Sou, and rolled his eyes. Never before had he met such an enigma of a person. In wolf form, she was beautiful. Thick, shaggy black fur, with the occasional streak of grey, coated her, and was healthy looking. Except for those scars. There were more scars on her than on him, which was amazing. And terrifying. What had she gone through to receive them? When they had reached the clearing, and seemingly rescued her, she had been fighting for her life. Her moves were graceful, and she hadn't even flinched when they cut into her with knives. Then Sou had taken human form, and he had been shocked. Tsume had never seen a more striking human, ever. 

As a human, her hair was long and braided, black with two thick gray streaks on either side of her beautiful face. Sou's eyes were a vibrant green, and the only eyes he could compare them to were Kiba's. They seemed to speak only the truth, and when he had asked her if she was all right, he knew she had lied, because her eyes had told him so. They had been full of pain, and terror. Only a small trace of terror, mind you, because she had been denying it. As if she hated to think of herself as weak.

Just like him.

Sou wore a black tank top, complete with a silver and green dragon mural on the back, and torn, faded jeans. Maybe she hadn't changed them in awhile, because directly beneath one of the torn areas was a scar. Silvery and painful looking, it had twisted and stretched when she had stood up, but her face had betrayed none of the pain she must have felt. It had been a stony mask, and looking at the lengths she went to in order to appear 'just fine' had pained him. And it had sparked his curiosity. What, or who, had done something so horrific that she would do this to herself? Who had made her howl that night? Who was Mashin?

What was she running from?

* * *

Sou staggered blindly through the trees, thinking now after ostensibly hours of walking, against the screaming of her pride, that she should turn back and maybe accept their help. A little voice whispered that if she didn't turn back now, she wouldn't make it anyways. Her pride rambled that it was better to die than to accept help from anyone, wolf or not, again. Voices speaking different opinions jumbled together until they were all one influence, telling her to do different things, trying to make her bend to their will. Sou felt it as an imposing presence, something trying to take away her freedom, her mind, trying to hook her up into a leash and collar. 

She struggled against it, trying to silence the babbling voices that spoke to her, but they just got louder. A thought, quiet in comparison, whispered to her and asked her, are you going crazy?

"I don't know!" Sou screamed, trying to gain the upper hand in this tug-of-war. The strain of the past few days now caught up to her, dragging her down. She dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands, sobbing, "I don't know...Leave me alone..." Her breathing was ragged, tearing in and out of her lungs like hot and cold fire.

Sou couldn't comprehend what had happened to her. Why was she thinking this way? What was wrong? A voice detached itself from the yelling and said to her consciousness, "It's the fever, you have to go back. Quick, go, go, go, go, go...."

A mantra began now, all the voices combining to create one booming entity, chanting that damn word over and over again. Sou's thinking became muddled, and she started to run, trying to escape the speakers in her mind. A wound in her side opened up, and that twanging in her midsection began again. The scar on her thigh that Mashin had given her was twitching and burning, the full out running she had been doing lately taking its toll finally.

Pounding footfalls were replaced by the thumping of paws, hitting the ground in a steady rhythm, in sync with each other. Spittle formed at the corners of her wide mouth and was flung backwards from the force of her running. A long pink tongue lolled out and hung there, slapping against Sou's chin, but she didn't notice it. She became immersed in her running, the bumping of her footfalls taking over her consciousness and giving her something else to concentrate on besides the yelling in her head.

Sou burst into a circle of trees, her heart hammering in her chest. A lone figure stood in the center of the clearing, looking at her with wide, innocent eyes. She halted, stilling in the cool night air. To her wolf eyes, everything suddenly appeared surreal, clearer than it should be. Her ears pricked and caught every decibel of sound. She felt the blood trickling down from the gash in her side, heard it splash, drop by drop, against the unforgiving ground. The scent of Toboe's fear and surprise was tangy in her sensitive nose, and suddenly the voices were quiet, and the adrenaline that had given her the energy to run from herself drained, leaving her wasted inside.

"Sou?" The small voice was hesitant, quiet in comparison to her heaving breaths. "Sou?"

Sou blinked, pressure building up behind her eyes and nose, and she fell to her hands and knees, a human again, and gasped out, "Get...Tsume...and the others..." Little black dots sprinkled across her vision and she toppled over onto her side, then back, her head whirling and feeling dizzy even though she was on the ground. Sou waited for the lightheadedness to go away, but it didn't.

Toboe appeared by her side, kneeling and shaking her battered body. "Are you alright? Say something! Sou? SOU!"

His voice mingled into nothingness as Sou lost consciousness.

* * *

Silence reigned between the pack members. Kiba was staring at the sky with a blank look, seeing but not seeing. Hige was feigning sleep, but kept rolling over, and his stomach was growling again, so Tsume knew he was awake. Toboe was still absent. 

Tsume himself was sitting on the bough of a tree overhead, thoughts whirling through his head at a speed incomprehensible. Thoughts that he should have gone after Sou sped around and around, challenged by the knowledge she wouldn't have accepted his help anyways. Everything that popped into his mind was immediately contradicted by another that followed it, just as fast.

The thumping of paws against the hard ground filtered through the white noise of the night. Tsume leaned forward, intent on the sound. Kiba sat up on his elbows, his mane of unruly brown hair wavering slightly, and before Kiba turned his head, Tsume caught a glimpse of his eyes, sharp with intelligence and filled with worry. His eyes could be as cold as an assassin's or as warm as a brother's. While Kiba's facial features may remain expressionless and stoic, his eyes always told the truth.

So much like Sou's.

At almost the same time that thought flitted across his mind, Toboe burst into the area in which they were resting. His tongue was hanging out, and his eyes held worry and fear. Tsume jumped down from the branch and stood beneath the large oak tree.

"Where've you been, runt?" Tsume voiced the question on the wolves' minds.

Toboe's answer was swift and urgent. "There's no time, Sou's in trouble. We've gotta help her, and I'm not strong enough to do it by myself."

"She does seem to get in a lot of trouble, doesn't she?" Tsume muttered.

"She doesn't want our help, kid." Kiba's answer sounded tired, as if the weight of the world was too much for his young shoulders to hold. When Tsume looked over at him, he saw that the alpha hadn't moved.

"But--"

"We can't help her until she'll let us!" Hige had spoken this time, with much more emotion than Kiba, and he too now stood, glaring at the youngest of the pack. "So, shut UP!"

Hige's heaving breaths filled the air, and his face was flushed with anger. All the wolves were disturbed and out of sync from the meeting with Sou. The only difference was that Tsume and Kiba chose not to show it. However, that skill was quickly becoming hard for Tsume to utilize, as he found himself caring about what had happened to Sou.

"Toboe, calm down. Exactly what _kind_ of trouble is she in?" The gruff voiced wolf couldn't seem to help but ask, thought Hige. What does he care about her? An image of Blue being in danger hit Tsume like a physical blow, leaving him breathless, and scaring him shitless. But Tsume wasn't even capable of loving someone like he loved Blue...was he?

"She's all sweaty, and her breath is weird. She's mumbling and when I found her she was running around in circles like a crazy person. She...kinda scared me. But then she stopped and looked at me and she fell down and told me to come find you, Tsume. And then she said, 'and the others'. And I'm really worried--"

"Let's go." Hige looked at Tsume, and had to fight to control his shock. The gray wolf was alert and appeared pretty agitated, amazing for a person who does his fucking best to appear unaffected by anything and everything. "Well, what are you waiting for, runt? Show me where she is!"

Toboe stalled, then nodded and swiftly took off in the direction he had come from, changing into a brown wolf as he sprinted towards the girl. Hige looked at Kiba, who had gotten up during Tsume's exchange with the pup, and then followed as the alpha dodged through the trees after the pair.

* * *

Sou took one look at the gangsters' face and took off. It didn't matter anymore that they had taken her food. What mattered was that even if she did get it back, the wounds she would sustain from the fight wouldn't be worth it. And she was feeling so tired, even though it had been weeks since her miscarriage. As a wolf, she should have been able to recover already, but she hadn't. 

_Life on the streets was as hard in this town as it was in any other. The gangs were just as mean, the people just as uncaring, and the wolves just as...absent. She'd only seen one, a large black female like herself, named Blue, and she had liked her a lot. Blue had been in town dodging soldiers and had given Sou shelter and food while she was passing through. Blue was only a half-wolf, but was twice the canine than any other wolf she had previously met. While staying with her, Sou had had another one of the nightmares that had plagued her since the incident with Mashin, and Blue had wanted to know what was wrong. Sou still remembered the worry and concern in her eyes; such blue eyes that seemed to drill into whatever target they pursued. _

_It was the honesty in Blue's eyes that had led Sou to tell her what had happened with Mashin. Honesty that was so lacking in the actions and words of the gangsters chasing her. The scars inside her womb from Mashin's beating twitched and convulsed, sending pain ricocheting through Sou's body. An old-fashioned fire escape hung from the side of a building bordering the alleyway that she was running through. The footsteps of the kids chasing her echoed to her sensitive ears, and Sou managed to gather enough energy to leap up and land on the iron platform. She stood up cautiously, and turned to see the humans chasing her arrive at the mouth of the alley, sporting knives. They saw her standing on the fire escape and started toward her. One of the adults, a blond with pale white skin, stepped ahead of the others and held up a hand. On cue, the rest of the pack stopped and looked up at her silently. The pack master looked up at her and said in a loud, clear voice that dripped menace and insincerity, "How'd you get up there, missy?"_

_Sou didn't answer, only turned away and started climbing up the ladders to the roof of the apartment building. Shouts of anger and obscenities followed her up, but she ignored them and keep on going. Sou's head popped over the top of the roof, and she climbed up over the ledge. Her thigh scar burned, and she felt exhausted and ready to give up, but she made it to a small shack on the rough surface and tried the doorknob. The gate swung open and she walked in a bit unsteadily, then collapsed in the corner and slept._

Quiet voices trickled through her ears and registered in her mind. To say she knew they would come would be conceited, but she felt safe again, the same way she had felt when she had been with the four males. Sou opened her eyes, and was confronted by a person she never thought she'd see again.

"Blue?"

* * *


	5. Ch 5 Acceptance

Howl

Disclaimer: What do you think, dumb ass? I'm writing a fucking fanfic! (Yeah, I'm in an uber bad mood.)

Rating: R for violence, nasty flashbacks, sexual activities, and bad language.

Chapter 5 - Unnamed (Tell me what you think to name it. I'm out of ideas.)

* * *

"Blue?" 

The disbelief of seeing her was overwhelming, leaving her unable to move, elation and incredulity running thick through her veins. Blue had been there for her, had helped her when she thought the world consisted of only assholes who could give a shit if a young woman died. She had been graced by the knowledge that no one cared about her, that Mashin had raped her and then, months later, killed her baby, that nothing was going to get better; it couldn't get better, because no one wanted to make it better. In her mind, these wolves were the only good people out there. Because no one, not a one, had cared when they saw her staggering down the street covered in blood. No one, not a fucking person, had ever offered her shelter. No one had helped her up when she fell. No one had helped her mother when she was being kicked when she was down, and no one was going to help that mother's daughter, either. Because no one cared.

No one except these wolves.

Blue looked up from her conversation with Hige and smiled brightly. "Sou! You're alright. I was worried. Who did this to you? I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you, Sou. I'm sorry. I could have stopped it..."

During her tirade, the female had walked to Sou and knelt by her side, a worried and guilty look on her beautiful face. Sou could tell that Blue was feeling badly about not being able to stop the men from getting her yesterday, that she was second guessing herself about staying behind and not coming with her. At the time, Sou had understood about the soldiers, and she felt no regrets about what had happened with the gang yesterday.

"Yes, Blue. I'm fine. A gang attacked me yesterday, and I'm fine. These guys rescued me, even though I didn't even know them."

Blue glanced behind her at the males and then met Sou's gaze again. "I'm glad they ran into you. Now," Blue looked behind her again. "Since I'm sure you don't want these guys to be nosey..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. Grumbling from Hige and Toboe was heard, and Sou saw Tsume and Kiba cast one more glance at her before they followed the other two pack members out of earshot. "As I was saying. How's your stomach? Does it still hurt when you run?"

"Yes, it hurts when I run. But I'm sure I'll be okay." Sou tried to sit up, but Blue put her hand on her shoulder and gently restrained her. The feel of a touch of an old friend felt so comforting, like she was finally home, and she wouldn't have to run anymore.

"You shouldn't move. You were out of it for a long time. Hige came to get me from the town I was meeting him in, and then I saw you, and you looked so...God, Sou, your face was so pain-filled. Have you been having nightmares again? Mashin didn't catch up with you, did he?"

Sou shuddered at the thought. For weeks after Mashin had attacked her, she had lived in stark fear of him finding her, and taking her back to the life of pain he had forced her to live in. That kind of fear had paralyzed her time after time, made her knees go weak and her spine tingle with the terrifying thought Even now, Mashin would remember her, and keep an eye out for any sign of her. He had always said she was his most prized bitch. It made her ill to talk about it, but she had to. "No. Mashin didn't find me. And...I've had a couple nightmares. I'm fine, really." Sou brushed off Blue's hand and sat up painfully, then stilled, breathing in gasping breaths of pain. The waves of agony subsided, and Sou looked at Blue. "Oh God...Blue, I missed you..." Sou wrapped her arms around the ebony wolf, burying her nose in the messy hair adorning her guardian angel's head. "So much...I'm glad we met again..."

The other female laughed and returned the embrace, stroking her friend's back as Sou cried silent tears. Blue was the only person she had ever trusted, the only wolf she had ever opened up to. She didn't know why, but Blue had always calmed her, and the love Blue had emanated had given her the courage to tell her about her past.

"I missed you too, Sou."

They finally released each other, Sou wiping tears off her face and taking deep breaths to still her heart. "So...how do you know Hige?"

"Hige is my mate." Blue met Sou's eyes unwaveringly, ready to confront anything the other said. "That's why I couldn't go with you before, I had to throw off the soldiers to get to Hige."

Sou was speechless, shock running through her again. Instinct pushed her to stand up, and then she looked down at Blue. "Come on. Let's go back to the others and make sure they haven't combusted from waiting." Blue stood and nodded. "By the way, Blue...I'm glad you're happy." Now Sou knew what had drawn her to trust Blue when she had met her. She had been in love. And that love had made her caring, trustworthy.

They approached the pack, four silent teens sitting in different positions and looking various different stages of bored. Toboe was skipping stones into the river they were staying by, and Hige was lying on the ground in wolf form, making puppy eyes at Blue. Tsume was staring at Sou, and Kiba was gazing off into the distance.

"So, are you done with girl talk, Blue?" Hige had risen, and was now padding over to his mate. She nodded, and without another word, they walked off into the woods. Sou watched them, thinking of what kind of love they had to share. Hige treated her with such infinite care, such gentleness, as if he were scared that he would break her and their love. In all the time Sou had lived, she had never known love. Her pack had died off and she had never known her parents, and living on the streets called for brutality in order to survive, making everyone who comes in contact with another to harden defenses, to make sure they weren't hurt. Because everyone, every animal and human, every person who slept on the hard concrete at night and roamed far and wide by day for food, everyone, had been crucified in their own way. Hung up to dry by those who they thought would protect them, battered and bruised by those they thought could never lay a hand on a loved one, kicked when they were down by people they thought had loyalty to them. And that was why the streets were so vicious, because those who had nowhere else to go and were cornered in life, those who didn't have anything to lose anymore, animals who had been abused and humans who had done the abusing, they were all there. They were all there, all dead inside, like she had been.

And so, this love was new to her.

"Well, are you okay, Sou?" Toboe looked up from his rock skipping to gaze at the only female present. "You looked pretty bad when I found you."

Her scars stretched with every step, and new wounds flexed and burned with new pain, the nerve endings getting bombarded with pain as she made her way to the pup, sparing a glance at the other two as she sat down slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay, kid. And you didn't find me; I believe I ran into you, remember?"

Toboe laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Are you sure you're okay?"

A sharp look in his direction from her silenced him. Suspicion rose, honed from long years on the cold, hard streets. "I said, yeah. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because everywhere you sit, blood drips onto the ground." Tsume had spoken this time, interrupting Sou's mistrust in the kid and catching her attention. "And of course, the fact that your clothes are in tatters, there are more scars on you that even I can count, and every look you give is to kill."

Sou looked at him in shock, a mixture of anger and uncertainty running through her. The feel of those emotions were sharp in her mind and heart. Thoughts that she shouldn't have trusted any one of these wolves zipped through her at quick little intervals, and she started to rethink asking Kiba to let her stay. "What's it to you, hot shot? So what if I bleed? If I didn't, what would you say? And my scars are from a whole lot of bad situations that I am goddamn proud of getting through with only a few marks on my skin. Plus, maybe looks can kill where you're from, but in the city I grew up in, they only intimidate."

Tsume laughed. "I want to talk to you alone. Take a walk with me?" Kiba's head shot up, and he stared at Tsume. Sou could see nothing but the boisterous strands of dark hair on the back on his head, and she wondered what those sea-green eyes were saying to Tsume with no words. The air grew heavy with unspoken words, and Tsume finally grunted and said, "Come on, Sou. Do you need help?"

"Tsume, I've only accepted help from five people: You, Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Blue. What makes you think I'm so dependant on everyone? Or that I want to walk with you at all?" Sou looked boldly into his yellow eyes, and saw a flicker of vulnerability and the need to be accepted. If only for a moment, at least, she imagined those were really what he was feeling and not just a ploy to get her to walk with him. She'd seen enough traps in her life, and walking alone with Tsume in the woods while she was weak and wounded didn't make her feel very safe. But that only pushed her pride to make her go, because anything that scared her should be challenged, and defeated. Not many things scared her. She had been held at gunpoint when she was ten, stabbed three times when she was fifteen, and beaten in the stomach with a baseball bat to be forced to have a miscarriage at nineteen. None of it had scared her. It had hurt, and it had made her angry. Hell, when Mashin had beaten her she had been worried about her child, but not scared.

Nope, Sou didn't scare easily.

She didn't wait for his answer, but struggled up and stood on weak limbs. Breathing hurt. Standing hurt. Thinking hurt. Fuck, even living hurt. But that didn't stop her, she just breathed in deeply and stepped forward with pride and determination. A tiny little voice, minute and undersized compared to the other voices from her delirium and fever a few nights ago, told her that it was just a walk, relax, try to trust someone.

The voice was squished under an imaginary thumb.

Her jeans swished against wounds, and she bit back groans of pain as she treaded silently beside Tsume. She refused to be carried back – even though riding on his back had been...enjoyable. Regardless, her pride wouldn't allow it. She walked on.

"Who hurt you so much?" The question came out of nowhere, almost startling Sou and making her pause in the middle of a step, causing her to stumble. Tsume's hand shot out, catching her around the waist, and held her while she regained balance.

Sou tried to ignore the pain of her sides while she answered, "No one. I was born this way. I have no heart."

"Sounded like you had a heart when you were screaming in your sleep about rapists and gangsters stealing your food. Looked like you had a heart when you were hugging Blue, and crying into her shoulder. Felt like you had a heart when you were sleeping on my back."

"You think too much. And those are figments of your imagination. What did I scream about?"

They had stopped, Tsume's hand still resting protectively on her hip as she grit her teeth and faced him. Tsume smirked. "Can't resist asking? Fine, I'll tell you. From what I can gather, some guy named Mashin raped you, kept you drugged and beat you, to the point of you losing your child. Blue says she met you after you got away from him, and told us you had nightmares like crazy while she helped you out. So, Sou, the way I figure it, you have two options; trust me and tell me now, or don't trust me and I'll just wait to hear the rest of your sordid tale while you sleep."

It happened so fast, Tsume didn't even feel it until his mind caught up with her action. When he looked up, he was lying on the ground, winded, with a black eye starting to swell, and Sou was running away again.

What was up with her and running, anyways? Didn't she get that she had to stop and slow down to heal?

Tsume was on his feet as fast as he had been knocked off of them, and giving chase.

* * *

Sou's lungs burned. That damn scar on her thing was twitching and pulsating, telling her it was time to stop, and the wounds she had recently accumulated started to crack painfully, open up again. She seemed to sense the blood dripping off of her and onto the ground, instead of hearing or feeling it. Her entire being was one big mass of pain, pain everywhere, nothing she did made it stop. IT had to stop. 

She had to stop. Stop running. Stop playing games.

Sou stopped, sitting down to wait for Tsume to catch up with her. Pain racked her in another giant tidal wave and she collapsed, heaving great breathes, but still knowing Tsume was coming. She could sense him the same way she sensed the blood dripping, and the wind wafting over her convulsing body. She pressed her ear to the land, closed her eyes. The cold ground felt good against her pounding head, and then above the pulsating between her ears, she heard the vibrations of another's footsteps, knew that the other's huge paws would be in sight soon, that the gray male would be there soon, to help her.

And she accepted that. She could be helped. She had to let go. Move on. Trust Tsume and the others. Start a new life. And to her, it now was okay. She could do it. Sou felt her pride easing back, letting her mind and heart have control. The new feeling was odd, as if she was holding something alien in her hands, and at the same time it was in her mind, and she was touching it there, too.

And then Tsume was there, skidding to a halt in front of her prone figure, a gray wolf with furious yellow eyes. One was swelling up, a testament of her rash actions. His voice was breathless as he yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Is it not enough that you're on the verge of going comatose from blood loss and injuries? You have to go and run off again, too? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

He stopped to catch his breath, glaring at her still frame. "Sou? Answer me, damnit!"

Sou fought the darkness even as she surrendered unconsciously to it, the languid feeling seeping in a dulling her senses. A monotonous thought crawled through her mind, declaring that she had been fainting a lot lately, especially around these wolves. As she watched Tsume kneel before her, a leather wearing punk with a lot on his mind, her mind was enveloped in fog. Tsume gently picked her up and balanced her onto his back, and Sou's fingers started to tingle painfully. She tried to shake them, remove the stinging, but found she couldn't even make her digits twitch. Sou remembered the lethargy, knew her body was shutting down again. Trying to save energy to fight a death that seemed inevitable. This time, it was unlike the others. It felt final, this self-induced slumber, like it was the end, but her mind was too sluggish to react at all. Maybe she would never wake up. Maybe this was the finishing line. Maybe she would go to paradise.

Tsume's golden eyes stared at her over his muscled shoulder, and Sou met his gaze, saw those beautiful, deadly eyes, and something inside her clicked. Like she finally got it, and there wasn't anything wrong with it. It was a perfect knowledge, caressing her slothful mind, trying to get her to understand fully, but a part of her brain had shut down already. Red and black dots swam in her vision, melding with Tsume's yellow eyes. Sou sucked in a shaking breath, gasping for air as she realized she hadn't been breathing.

Somehow, she wasn't alarmed. It all felt right, somehow. Her heart rate was slowing down, making her oddly calm, and suddenly she couldn't hear anymore. The edges of her vision dimmed black, and she wrapped her legs around his waist with a great effort. Tsume's eyes flickered with surprise, and Sou fought her body, made her arms go around his neck to secure herself, then she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I do trust you."

Tsume's reply was lost to her, as the darkness consumed her and the final thought of the inevitability of this crossed her mind, and she regretted not loving anyone in her life. She regretted not saving her child, and she regretted not accepting Tsume and the others before. She might not be in this situation if she had. Sou's eyes drifted closed as Tsume turned around and sprinted back to the others. Yeah, it was too bad. She would have liked to find paradise with them.

* * *

Tsume burst through the trees; going at a breakneck speed, knowing Sou's life depended on his swiftness. Already, the breaths that fanned across his ear and neck were becoming farther spaced, and her limbs were becoming looser as she lost consciousness. Anger at her, at himself, surfaced, fueling his pace until it was so fast the trees blurred and only his good reflexes were saving him from crashing into a tree.

The rhythm of his feet calmed him a little, but still he hurried. He didn't want to lose Sou before he got her. She had looked so peaceful, so calm as she passed out, her face relaxed and serene, an emotion Tsume would have never guessed her capable of, given all she had been through. Suddenly, the tempo of his steps did nothing to quiet his temper as the thought of that guy, Mashin, passed through is mind. Tsume felt an uncontrollable instinct to flatten him into the ground, rip out his throat and make him suffer for putting Sou through hell.

He reached the others, shouting for help. Kiba was first up, followed by Blue, who screamed when she saw Sou. Toboe took one look at the look on Sou's face, such tranquil harmony, and tipped his head back. The brown pup howled, as Hige rushed over and then sprinted off to get herbs for her wounds. Blue fell to her knees, silently crying, looking at her formerly alive friend, and seeing only death in her place.

Kiba knelt by her prone human form, his fingers placed gently on the column of her throat, feeling for a pulse. Toboe's howl continued, the pup was pouring his soul into a cry without words. Hige could be heard crashing through brush, searching blindly, needing to do something, anything, to help.

Even if it was futile.

Tsume felt an all consuming horror, sickening sadness and devastation of not being able to get to know Sou better washing over him, making his body react in odd ways. His heart felt ripped out, and his stomach was churning. Tsume's limbs were tingling and whirling, his head was clouded and his thoughts muddled. Nausea set in, and Tsume grasped his stomach and darted to the bushes, then collapsed, the grief overtaking him and he vomited, seemingly trying to purge himself of the sense of death he had surrounding him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, life didn't seem worth living. The only thing to do after you were born was to die, and that's all life was about. Dying. Everything died. All he cared about kept dying, and that thought made him retch again, making him helpless in his misery and pain.

"She's alive."

Tsume didn't comprehend the words for a moment. Still he was lost in his own word of inner turmoil, unable to find a way out of it, and everything felt two-dimensional. Then Toboe stopped howling, and Blue fell silent, her sobbing having ceased. Hige's whoop could be heard from the surrounding thicket, and then the sound of the stocky wolf tearing around, looking for herbs again, filtered through to Tsume and the others, and it sunk it.

_She wasn't dead. _

Tsume stumbled out of the bushes when he had been heaving, and then stood, taking in the scene before him. Blue was rocking on her heels, her eyes closed, her lips moving in silent prayer. Toboe was staring at the night sky, eyes open and full of hope. Hige was still searching, with renewed purpose, in the surrounded woods, and Kiba was leaning over Sou, Holding her head in his hands as he kept her airway open, making sure she could breathe.

Tsume felt unable to help, and quickly got frustrated. Kiba heard his low growls and looked up. "Don't sweat it. You can't do anything now, so chill." Kiba looked down at Sou, who seemed to be in a trance, not moving, her breathing deep and slow as if she were simply asleep. But Tsume knew better. She was on the verge of passing away, teetering on the edge between comatose and death. Running his hands through short, silver hair, he paced across the clearing, finally deciding to check out how many herbs Hige had collected. Sou would need all the help she could get.

The pack worked non-stop, bandaging her wounds with spare clothing and dripping water into her mouth. Sou drank it without complaint, silent except when she seemed to be fighting inner demons, thrashing and screaming, trying to fend off unseen predators. It killed Tsume inside to see her like that, knowing that he couldn't help her at all.

Finally, one by one, they fell asleep, except for Tsume, who sat by her side, unmoving, blinking away sleep as he watched her comatose form. Sometime during their fight for Sou's life, Tsume had gone hunting from pure frustration, and killed a deer. He gnawed on a piece of meat now, knowing that if he wanted to carry Sou while they traveled tomorrow, he had to keep some semblance of strength up. At last, his eyelids drooped, and he curled up, a gray wolf with battle scars, beside the beautiful woman who slept, unaware of the wolves watching over her.


	6. Ch 6 City Fight

Howl

Disclaimer: God, what does it take with you people? Honestly, I don't see why I even have to write this shit. (Still in an uber bad mood.)

Rating: R. For "Review". Because that's what y'all have to do. Review, and PRONTO! (Er...please?)

Chapter 6 - City Fights

* * *

The face of the city loomed high over the countryside, dominating and retarding the growth of the forest surrounding it. The pack of wolves moved silently through the woods to the gates in the predawn light, carefully taking human form and cautiously entering.

It was like a graveyard, silent and full of hopelessness and death. Rats scurried along the sides of gray buildings, making painful high screeching noises as they felt their way to their hovels, hiding from the approaching dawn. Eyes, both human and animal, watched the group roam through the city in search of any kind of store. It seemed as though the silence was deadly, full of foreboding presence as they stopped in front of a supply depot. Lights, both electric and natural, started to make an appearance, dawning over the city as citizens awoke.

Tsume and the others made their way through the store, searching for a blanket to wrap Sou in and rope to secure her to his back with. Traveling in human form, he had followed the other wolves as he carried Sou in his arms, but it was clear the situation needed a remedy.

And so here he was, ready to buy supplies for the group and get the hell out of this city. The others trailed behind him, sometimes collecting bandages, sometimes picking up various items of interest. Toboe made Hige stop and describe the use of something while Tsume made his way to the counter. Kiba was walking next to him, looking with mild curiosity at the items in the store. Hige and Toboe returned, Hige with a backpack and Toboe with some dog biscuits. Blue produced a wad of bills and gave them to Tsume, who shifted Sou to Kiba while he approached the register.

"How much?" He didn't feel safe in this city, sensing an ominous presence that made the fine hairs on his arms and nape rise and crackle. Even Hige and Toboe were unusually morbid, silently following and not saying much.

The clerk, a muscular man with a gleam in his eye and a predatory smirk on his face, named an obscene price that made Hige choke and Tsume growl.

"Look, we might look like punks, but we aren't illiterate. I can read and I know that price is unfair. Try again." He just wanted to leave. But even so, he wouldn't let the man jip his pack. Anger started to rise, hot and boiling, but Tsume pushed it down. Get done and leave. Simple.

The confident salesman scoffed. "Kid, accept the price or leave. There ain't no other place to buy from, anyways, Bub." Then the man leaned over the counter and spit at their feet, making Toboe recoil and Blue glare. The clerk leered at Blue and then shifted his gaze to Sou, licking his lips.

Tsume saw red.

Hige looked at Tsume's face and grabbed Toboe's hand, dragging him outside. Kiba's soft voice was heard, saying, "Blue, get the stuff. Tsume and I will take care of this."

Tsume and Kiba were left standing in front of the store clerk, Kiba protectively holding Sou close to his chest. The man's eyes wandered over her again, taking in the lush curves and the scars, before Kiba growled and half turned away, making his eyes snap back to Kiba's, then he averted his gaze, finally coming back to Tsume and the cash held loosely in his grasp. "You gunna pay for that, kid?"

Just to piss him off and get back at him for calling him a kid, Tsume smirked and leaned closer. "What if I don't?"

"Then I'll just take the girl as payment. What's wrong with her, anyways?" Tsume stepped in front of Kiba, shielding both of them from the disgusting leer the man set upon the comatose girl.

"None of your fucking business." Tsume counted out the bills, leaving out the extra twenty percent the man had padded in. "There. Be happy I pay you anything after the way you tried to treat us." As the two dominant males turned to leave, a clicking sounded. Tsume looked over his shoulder at the clerk, only to encounter the barrel end of a gun. Well, that's original, Tsume thought sarcastically.

"Now, y'all just give me that there money and maybe I'll let you keep the sleeping one. But the one in the trench coat...She's mine. So, give me the money and send her in." Still with his back to the man, Tsume met Kiba's eyes. The alpha gave a barely evident nod, and then continued out of the store.

To a bystander, Tsume's movement would have been barely visible, he moved so fast. Whipping around, he grasped the man's outstretched hand and yanked on it, pulling him over the counter, and then twisted it backwards, chuckling coldly when he heard a sickening crack and the man's yell of pain.

Tsume's cold voice filled the air, echoing over the man's yells somehow. His yellow eyes were devilish looking, full of fury and destruction. "Think twice next time, human."

The pack said nothing as he returned, only waiting for him to pick up Sou and continue. Someone had wrapped her in blankets and he could see that Hige carried the rope, while the runt had a backpack with their supplies strapped to his back. Little red flags were waving in Tsume's mind, and he felt that feeling. The one that made his stomach churn and twist with dread, and his skin turn cold and clammy. Tsume's gut inverted upon itself, alive with warning and his muscles twitched. He could feel it; could tell that the others felt it too. There was something here, a presence that loomed ominously in Tsume's mind.

"I don't like it here. Can we just hurry up and get the fuck out of this shithole?" Blue snarled, on edge and high strung from the omnipresent aura of evil. Toboe nodded in agreement, drawing into himself, seemingly trying to make himself smaller, as if to avoid the danger. Tsume shifted Sou in his arms and growled.

Kiba, walking beside Tsume, said in a low voice, "Give Sou to Blue. Be ready." Tsume nodded in response and looked at Kiba's sea green eyes, seeing only calm and readiness, and the knowledge that there was no way to get around this object in their way, this intangible feeling that was clearly going to confront them.

"Take her," said Tsume to Blue in a low voice, adding, "Get ready," before he carefully handed his burden to the female.

The streets were silent in contrast to the fight that everyone knew was about to happen. People who saw them quickly averted their gazes, hurrying to pass them, getting out of the way as fast as possible. Toboe was looking around with innocent eyes, sticking close to Blue and Sou, his young face lined with worry and questions that he didn't dare ask.

Tsume's gaze was drawn to the gateway, as he noticed movement. Two teens were struggling to close the heavy metal doors, attempting to trap them in the city. Stragglers who hadn't gotten off of the streets as of yet went running, and suddenly it seemed the only thing in the world that could be done was to heed to yell from Kiba.

"Go!!"

* * *

Sou was being jostled, the darkness surrounding her closing in and then fading, revealing at intervals a city, and dark faces with intense expressions, yelling warnings that Sou couldn't hear as the person carrying her started sprinting towards a gate. Sou could sense people dodging bullets around her, figures human one moment and wolf the next.

A familiar gray wolf darted past her, then attacked someone trying to close the gate. A young boy with russet locks of hair dashed beside a stocky teen with an intense look on his face. Warmth was enveloping her, and her nerve endings registered fabric surrounding her, carrying her and keeping her safe. Thin arms held her as her savior ran towards the exit, and the pulsating darkness slowed, then stopped, letting her eyes view the scene clearly.

A woman whose image made her mind jolt with something was carrying her, delivering her to safety. The comfortable deafness that had previously cushioned her ears faded and Sou heard the noises around her. Screams echoed through the air, mingling with blasting gunshots, the blaring sounds making it seem as though a battle was raging around her.

Death hung heavy in the air, as humans were slashed at by huge canines, wolves who defended them and cleared the way to safety for them. There were three of them, one gray, one brown, one white. They tackled gangsters with guns, swiftly disarming them and efficiently killing the offenders.

And then they were in the woods, woods that seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround them, closing in on them. The three safeguards fell behind as Sou was carried away, eradicating humans that continued to follow and shoot at them. A man, this one unfamiliar, ran up beside them and pulled out a knife, making the woman gasp and stumble, and the prepubescent snarl and change into a wolf, causing Sou marvel at the swift change in the boy's physique.

The youth's brown hair was stiff and straight, protecting his nape as the wolf roared and leapt at the man, clamping onto his shoulder, biting down and drawing blood, ignoring the screams his action evoked. Fierce growling mingled with the yells of the human and they fought, dancing a deadly waltz for dominance.

Time seemed to stop, slowing down as Sou saw, with startling clarity, the pup whip around and bore down upon his opponent's arm, ripping flesh and mutating the limb. The man screamed as the wolf released his arm, using powerful legs to propel him up to grasp his throat. A sickening crunch was heard as the wolf clamped down harder, viciously whipping his head back and forth to further break the dying man's windpipe. Gasping for air, eyes open wide and unseeing, the man feel to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath his expiring body. The burgundy liquid tainted the earth, turning the brown into reddish black, glistening sickly, testament to the death that had occurred.

Suddenly, Sou's ears were ringing in the abrupt silence, the wolf's breath harsh and loud in contrast. Blood dripped from his mouth, and then he was a boy, lifting a hand to wipe away the thick liquid sliding down his chin, young and frightened in the aftermath of his kill. A slash ran down on him, gliding from his collarbone, over his heart, and then flowing down his side to meet his hipbone. It was beautiful in a deadly way, the way a train crash can be horrifying yet orchestrated, and a rattlesnake's tail can make striking music.

"I...I..." The boy stuttered and looked down at the gash, unbelieving, and touched a hand to it. A pain-filled gasp erupted from him, again sounding loud in comparison to Sou's and the woman's silence. Sou could almost see the adrenaline leaving him, draining from his muscles and no longer energizing his young body. She watched in silence as he fell back against a tree behind him, as if he were hoping for it to support and guidance, and he breathed in deep shuddering breaths, trying to shake the disbelief that held him tight in it's grasp.

Another man, this one familiar and beating battle scars, arrived, breathing hard and wiping sweat from his brow. "Toboe! What the hell happened?" His yellow eyes swept over the scene, taking in with ease the dead man, the darkened earth beneath him, and the blood running out of the cut on the boy. There was still a vermilion streak across his cheek, betraying the blood that had seeped out of his mouth. The man said nothing as he studied the boy, running a hand through his short gray hair and observing the horror and lingering disbelief etched on his features. No one seemed to notice Sou; the woman had gently put her down on the ground and was now on her knees, retrieving bandages from the backpack that had fallen off the boy during the fight. Sou's green eyes flicked from person to person, silently taking in emotions and actions, an invisible spectator.

Two more wolves arrived, stopping dead in their tracks as they looked from the dead human to the boy. The stocky teen with messy tan hair stammered, a look of awe and incredulity on his face as he finally forced out, "Please tell me Tsume killed the human." He swallowed, emotions seemed to be choking him and constricting his throat. "Please."

The woman was swiftly bandaging the boy with worry, hurrying to staunch the blood flow that the youth seemed unaware of. Red blossomed on the fresh cloth, marking his as a candidate for death, for surely one so young could not lose so much blood and survive. Once again, the silence was tangible, painful, as the third male knelt by Sou, who was lying on the ground soundlessly, to check on her. Shock registered in his eyes as turquoise orbs met vibrant green ones, and still no one spoke. It seemed that speech was impossible, and no one wanted to acknowledge what had just happened, what this meant. Reality seemed a distant possibility, as attention was divided between Sou and the boy, but neither spoke. Their eyes met, hardened green and wounded brown, and she saw that he knew what he had done, that he knew of the loss of innocence and life. Devastation relayed itself to her through those eyes, tainting his youthfulness and forever marking him as one who was forced to grow up far too fast.

* * *

Toboe felt ill. Never before had he killed. The weight of what he had done that morning smothered him, and he felt adrenaline pumping again, instincts screaming at him to run. And so he left the others, silently making his way through the woods, searching for something. Finally, he came to a lake, clear and luminescent with moonlight reflecting off of it in iridescent waves, making it seem endless. Guilt washed over him again and he silently fell to his knees, stripping off his shirt and looking down at the knife wound.

It had all happened so fast. One minute, he and Blue had been running, carrying So to safety, and the next there had been a man, attacking them. He had acted with thinking, in self-defense, biting the attacker's shoulder and arm, and then going in for the kill, ripping out his throat.

_Going in for the kill. _

The moment before he had died, the man's eyes had held a glimpse of pure sadness. Sadness over having to reduce himself to attacking children, having to do something so emotionally killing for a living. To have to do such a degrading act every time he needed something extra to get by. The man's eyes had spoken volumes, telling him in a moment the evils of life, destroying his blissful ignorance that had blanketed him from the real world. Somehow, it had killed the inner child Toboe had been hoarding within himself, slaughtering his naïveté and shoving the knowledge of cruelty and pain, true pain, into his heart.

Tears slipped down unchecked, slithering down his cheeks and onto his chest, soaking into his bandages and stinging slightly in his wound. Emotions, unwanted, tightened their grip on him and choked him, closing up his throat and making his trembling lips part out of necessity and gasp for air. Without his mouth tightly closed, little noises started to escape out of him, and he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

When Sou had looked at him, so silent, so unyielding, her eyes had held the same knowledge that the man's had. They had registered pain and understanding, sympathy and regret, telling Toboe unconsciously of her life, of how she too knew of the awareness of the horrific world. By killing that man, Toboe could no longer pretend that the world was okay, that it would get better, because he knew it wouldn't, and he had to stop running from that reality. His own world no longer existed, and he was thrown into the harsh environments, full of people who hurt others and therein hurt themselves. He was now one of those people, knowing it was wrong but doing it anyways, for the good of his pack, defending Blue and Sou. Killing that man, because he had had no choice, because it was either him or Toboe, and Toboe had chosen to kill him before it cost him his life. It was a cruel world that they all lived in, and Toboe could no longer hide from it.

Cold stones bit into his back as Toboe lay on the ground, his face tear-streaked and hot, wishing that he could change the past.

* * *

Okay; nomally I avoid doing the whole post script thing, but I've got to say thanks to everyone for making it possible to get over the four review mark. Yes, I know some of you may be saying to yourselves, "this chick is wack", or something, but, I feel good. Four reviews! Woohoo!

NYV


	7. Ch 7 Drunk Humans and Night Talks

Howl

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. But I own Sou, and Mashin, and the newly introduced chick with red hair whom I haven't named yet. And, I own this neat little SpongeBob plushie. But not SpongeBob.

Rating: R. Rated for language, graphic scenes, vulgarity, stupidity, sexual themes (which actually shows up a little in this chapter), and violence. Because I love character torture.

Chapter Reviews: I have finally accumulated enough reviews to reply to them all at once without appearing pathetic. Woo! Ahem. Here goes:

VASH THE STAMPEDE 63: I'm only going to review for you once, because I'm lazy and your reviews are the longest. Thanks for the compliments, they are greatly appreciated. And, just so we're clear, of course I'm on par with you. After all, I'm a child prodigy. (LoL, just kidding!) But really - your stories are pretty damn entertaining, Vash. Especially "Brown Haired Girl". Correct me if I named it wrong. And I totally agree with you about the time thing; I constantly have to email myself updated chapters to and from school - it's a big hassle.

Inuyasha and Snago Luver: Wow, thanks. But what exactly does "ja ne" mean? I'm not big on Japanese, sorry.

Kilala (Both your reviews are replied to here) : Thank you, thank you. I go on writing binges about four times a week where I just take a notebook with me and write instead of listening to my teachers. It works rather well, seeing as my stories are far more important than school to me. Wow, mom would kick my ass if she saw that. But seeing as she doesn't really know about this I hope I'm safe. (Cough, hope, Cough). And, I hope you're right about it getting better everytime. :) Wow, your favorite number is five? Mine's three! Who'da thunk'it?? (covers laugh) I love replies!! 

Anonymous: Great name. :) Yes, actually, when you reviewed, I only had four reviews, and, to be honest, two were from Vash (Thank you, Vash!! :P). And I like the idea of "Acceptance" for a chapter name. Since you're the only one to suggest something, I'll put that in there. Thanks alot!

Before I start, I'd like any administrators/staff/people who design this website/etc and happen to be reading this to think about giving us writers back the last format in the document manager that we had. I for one hate this new format. It's very confusing and it makes my computer slow. Just a little comment I wanted to add. Thanks. And now, on with the chapter!!

Chapter Seven: Drunk Humans and Night Talks 

* * *

It had been so long since that fated day in the city. Almost three months, and still Sou was recuperating. It had taken awhile before she could actually stay awake long enough to talk, but she had gotten there. She thought it despicable, though, that she couldn't gather the energy to run or even walk, but at least Tsume and the others were there to help her. At least she could accept their help now. It still bothered her that Tsume carried her on his back, but her pride had been stepping back ever since she had accepted that she couldn't get by without the pack. Her emotions were less rampant nowadays, and it seemed she was much calmer after what had happened. It was very comforting, the way they all helped her, never complaining. Hige always made jokes about a simple walk in the woods with Tsume making her docile, and Blue was comforting in a way that only a female could be. Toboe was a lot quieter after killing that man, keeping his opinions to himself and never complaining. The guys had stopped calling him a runt, seeming to accept that he was no longer a child, physically or emotionally. 

Tsume and Sou were buying bandages in the city, the rest of the pack waiting for them beyond the walls. Toboe had wanted to come with, but one look from Tsume had shut him up. It seemed Tsume was a lot more protective of her now, taking great pains to make sure she was safe and unharmed. Blue said that the pack was just now seeing a side of him that he had never shown anyone else, and that it was odd for him to do things for anyone, let alone a person he carried around all day. Even so, he never made any statements concerning his helpfulness, only saying that carrying her was no problem because she weighted less and less now that she slept so much and ate a lot less food.

Tsume stayed with her always, never letting her out of his sight except on certain occasions when Blue went with her. It was as if he thought if he stopped watching her, something horrible would happen. Sou didn't say anything about his protectiveness, glad that he cared about her enough to watch out for her.

It was easier for Sou to travel in wolf form, and since Tsume had refused to leave her, and none of the others had wanted to go, she was walking beside him, pretending to be his dog. The thought made her pride rise, but she pushed it down by telling herself it was Tsume who was being cheated, because he had to travel in a form that wasn't natural.

Passersby looked at her oddly, scooting away and keeping as far from her as possible. Sou's head was held high, despite the pain in her lingering wounds and that damn scar on her leg twinging. Breathing was getting harder as she pushed herself to her limits, hoping they got there soon. Just then, Tsume turned to his left, walking into a store. Sou caught herself from continuing on straight and followed him, seating herself by the doorway, and ignoring the glare from the store clerk. "Yo' dog will havta sit 'side, mista. No mutts 'llowed." The man's speech was slurred, as if he were drunk. Well, he might be, too, thought Sou. Her sensitive nose could smell liquor, and she wrinkled her snout. The drunken man noticed and added, "Yo' dog betta not bite nobody, mista'. Coz' if 'e does, I'll make sure you pay fo' dam'ges." The man hiccupped, making a mockery of his statements.

"My _dog_ is a female, and _she_ won't bite anyone unless you piss _her_ off. Or me, of course." An evil smile graced Tsume's thin lips, making him look even more sinister than the image he projected already did. The man nodded, then took a swig of a whiskey bottle that he had hidden beneath the counter. Tsume glanced back at Sou before quickly walking through the aisles to find bandages. She sat back on her haunches; panting slightly and watching the salesman get drunker. He cast an evil eye towards her black self, and then disregarded her as he stuffed a hamburger into his mouth. Sou's nose wrinkled again; this man was disgusting. Another customer entered, a long trench coat on her shoulders and a bandana covering long blazing red hair. Bright blue eyes flicked over Sou, then to the clerk, who was swigging more alcohol.

"Heh. Stupid human." The woman paused, watching the man some more, and then walked back to collect a bundle of bandages, passing Tsume, who was stopped dead in his tracks. His yellow eyes met Sou's, making sure she was okay, and then watched the woman. She swaggered – there was no other word for the confident gait she exhibited – to the clerk, smacking his head with one hand to awaken him. "Wake up, buddy. Or I'll just take the stuff and not pay for it." This threat roused the man, making him shake himself and grunt, then wipe some drool off him face and groan. Sou's mouth closed and she turned away, trying to hide her disgust and nausea. The woman, now watching Sou as the clerk rang up her purchase, laughed. "Yeah, disgusting, isn't he?"

This woman was a wolf. Sou's eyes could see past her human form, and she observed a silver wolf, with startling blue eyes, watching her with knowing. Of course, she could tell that Sou was no dog, but a wolf, and that was why the silver wolf was addressing her. Sou laughed silently and nodded her head up and down, making the clerk squint and mutter, "Goddamn whiskey."

Tsume got in line behind the woman, and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Hey, handsome. Buyin' bandages for your wolf?" Tsume said nothing, but Sou growled low in her throat, belatedly hoping they assumed it was because the woman had called her _Tsume's _wolf, and not for the real reason – she didn't like the woman calling Tsume handsome. It made a flare of jealousy erupt within her.

The woman laughed, winking at Sou. "Well, the silent wolf speaks. What, you don't like being owned? Or is it something else? You don't like me calling your mate handsome?" This made the woman laugh more, and the clerk looked at her oddly before poking her and handing her the bandages she had purchased. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she sashayed out of the store. Sou pondered snapping at her ankles, but the knowledge that she couldn't fight anyways stopped her, so she simply stared straight ahead while the woman strutted past.

As soon as the woman was gone, Tsume turned away and quickly bought their supplies, then opened up the door for Sou. She walked out, and then headed for the city wall, not bothering to wait for Tsume. The woman had infuriated her, but she knew it was unfair. She had been that way a few months ago, setting up barriers before a person could hurt her. Slowly, her anger faded, and she became aware of Tsume walking beside her. His warm hand rested on her head, calming her, smoothing her ruffled fur and letting her know it would be okay. Sou sighed, and then slowed down, noticing aches and pains in her muscles and wounds – and that goddamn scar – that she had been ignoring.

"Calm down, Sou. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Tsume's voice was rough and soothing, flowing over her nerves and into her mind, and Sou again nodded. "Good, let's get back. They'll be waiting."

* * *

That night, after the others had all drifted off the sleep, Sou rose and padded away from camp. A tiny flare of anger still flickered inside her, making her edgy and short on patience. In the blackness, her body melded with the night, and she drifted over the small hills, enjoying the feel of the tall grass brushing her coat. Sitting at the crest of a hill, she sighed and flopped over suddenly, thinking of the situation with her and the pack. Was she part of it? Was it her pack, too? Or was she simply just a parasite, tagging along like she felt she was? Doubt and worry nagged her mind, making her sigh again and stop thinking. She would travel on her own two feet tomorrow, no matter what Tsume said. 

Sou rolled over onto her back, curling her paws up against her neck and spreading her legs. It was a classic pose that dogs did a lot, when they were being "cute". Sou knew from experience that it worked well; if you achieved a cutesy enough form, humans would give you food, or pat your head. Of course, Sou had never received any response after she grew to a certain age and it became apparent to humans that she might not be a dog. It worked well before that, though, and she had made it through her childhood quite nicely that way. When it wore off, though, she had had to resort to stealing and working slimy jobs to get by. She had hated it; but what choice had she had? Long ago had she accepted that fate, and it didn't bother her anymore.

Sou laid her head back, exposing her throat and relaxing. Though she was still on guard, she didn't worry about it. She would smell and hear an unfamiliar wolf long before it got close enough to attack her. Sou sighed again, and then watched the stars, thinking about her past and future. Absorbed in her musings, she didn't hear the faint rustling until it was closer than she wanted it to be. Quickly flipping over and then getting to her feet, she spread her legs and crouched, then tackled the figure emerging from the grass.

_Womp. _

She connected with a large hard body and they both hit the ground, leaping up and growling before Sou's eyes registered who it was. "Tsume?" She blinked, then relaxed again. "What are you doing out here? And don't sneak up on me like that."

"Well, maybe you should smell before you act, woman. Jeez, you almost hurt me." His voice turned gentle, and he too relaxed, then climbed back up the hill and sat, almost invisible with the black leather he wore. "What are you doing?"

"I asked first." Sou sat herself next to him, careful not to touch him, afraid it would muddle her thinking like it usually did.

"I was looking for you, you snuck off and I was worried." Tsume said.

"Oh." Sou looked down. "Well, I was just trying to get some alone time."

"I don't want you to have alone time." Tsume said, then shut his mouth quickly, as if he had blurted that out and hadn't meant to.

"Really now? What kind of time do you want me to have, then?" Sou's curiosity sparked.

Tsume didn't answer, but evaded by asking, "What happened between you and Mashin?"

Sou's blood froze, anger and fear flowing through her and immobilizing her. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't escape the images flickering to life in her mind. Memories bloomed to life and overtook her, making her sick to her stomach. Cold, everything was so cold all of a sudden, even though the night was unseasonably warm.

"Sou?" Tsume turned to look at her, yellow eyes concerned and surprised at the look of horror on her face. "Hey, calm down, Sou. Just tell me. It's over, okay? It's the past." His words sunk in, soothing her and letting her breathe again.

"I...I don't want to tell you. Stop asking me." Sou rose and rubbed her scar absently, then started walking, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sou, come back."

"No." She would never go through that again. She would sooner die. "No."

Tsume's soft steps sounded behind her and she walked faster, then started ran, because she couldn't let herself relive it. She felt as if it would kill her. Tsume was following her, keeping up with her pace easily. Her jeans rustled and she didn't want to change into a wolf, so she kept going as a human. Her sight wasn't as good, images blurred and out of focus because of the night, but she ran on regardless. Tsume was calling her name, but she ignored it and kept sprinting away. It tore at her heart to leave this new pack, because she had grown to love them all, and she didn't want to give up this new feeling of companionship. She didn't want to give up Tsume.

Her breathing was harsh in her own ears, and she felt fatigued. Sou ducked behind a tree, tears running down her face, and she crouched, hiding her face in her hands and trying to bite back sobs. Tsume ran past her, then stopped and turned around, looking back behind him. He backtracked, then saw her, and put his hands on her cheeks. "Hey....don't cry, Sou..." His voice rumbled through her and she cried more. He had changed so much, because of her, the same way she had changed for him, and she mourned ever losing him. Her mind was still tied up at that bend in her thinking, still stuck believing that she had to leave. Sou pressed her eyes closed, avoiding his sharp penetrating gaze, and let her tears fall.

She felt arms around her, and she opened her eyes to see Tsume scooting behind her, moving her so he could cradle her. The feeling of being enveloped in his warmth and comforting presence was good, calming her, and she stopped crying, laying her head back against his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Just forget what I said. You don't have to tell me." Tsume's lips pressed into her hair, and silence fell over them as he comforted her, and Sou felt bombarded by emotions. Lust crawled up her spine as Tsume's chest pressed against her, and affection for him also crowded her body. "Sou?"

"Mmm?" She was too deep into relaxation to say anything else.

"Don't leave me." Tsume's eyes were fragile and open, for the first time, when Sou looked up at him. "Please." It was so out of character for him to say something like that, Sou was speechless for a bit.

"I won't, Tsume. Don't worry." Sou's speech was soft, caring and as open as Tsume's eyes. She flinched slightly as Tsume's hand glided over her pants leg and traced the scar visible through the tear in her jeans. His touch felt good, and heat flared up her leg to her center. "Uh..." Sou groaned involuntarily.

Tsume chuckled and said, "I guess...you've been through a lot. Even I don't have this many scars, Sou." His voice held awe and respect, and was rough with traces of lust.

Sou nodded. "Yeah. That scar bothers me a lot still. When I run, it twitches and burns. So does my stomach," she added thoughtfully. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she shut up quickly, angry with herself. She waited for the question she knew was coming.

"Why your stomach?"

"I lost a baby once." Oh, what the hell. It's not like he hadn't heard it all while she muttered in her sleep next to him anyways.

Tsume's voice registered surprise, not at the statement, but at the fact she had told him. His finger continued up her thigh, tracing other small scars. It distracted Sou. "Why?"

"Mashin..." Sou's voice choked out, then she cleared her throat and resolutely kept speaking. "Mashin...he hit me...with a baseball bat. In my stomach, and I got sick and had a miscarriage."

"Did it hurt?" His voice was thick with sympathy and understanding. His hand went higher.

Sou noticed this, but kept silent about it. She liked the fact that it made her stomach flutter. "Yes. It made me howl."

"We howled back."

"I heard you. You helped me make it through the night."

His hand slid upwards again, then avoided her center and slid along her stomach. "I'm glad we could... be of assistance." Tsume sounded like he was being choked, and Sou felt his erection rising against her lower back. "I think we should get back. Come on." He shifted against her, but Sou didn't move.

"I don't want to."

Tsume's questioning gaze flicked over her face, and Sou leaned in closer. "I like it when you touch me. I don't want you to stop."

Tsume groaned, then said, "Don't make me chose, Sou."

"Between what?"

"Between taking you as a mate and not hurting you like Mashin did." He grunted and shifted again. His hardness brushed her again, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"A mate, huh? I can't say I object. And besides," Sou kissed his mouth lightly before continuing. "I know you would never hurt me." Tsume looked at her, silent for a long time, before he closed the small distance between them and kissed her back.

"I'll keep that in mind...but not now...We have to get back, and we're at least three miles away. I don't want you to --" He was cut off as Sou bit his lower neck. Tsume groaned again. "Now?"

"Yes. Nothing else, just...make me yours." Sou felt an urgency to know he meant what he had said about mating with her. The thought of him wanting her made her skeptic, and she needed physical proof. "Do it."

Tsume looked at her hard for a few moments, then sank his teeth into the skin and muscle of the junction between her neck and shoulder. Warm blood trickled out and into his mouth, and he growled with feral lust. Finally drawing away, he licked his lips. "You taste good."

Sou laughed, then said, "Wow, I never knew. Tsume...?" Her voice trailed off, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Tsume nodded, then leaned back against the tree as she bit him back. Lust rolled through both wolves as Tsume groaned at the force of her bite. She sucked on his wound, then drew back. Mimicking Tsume, she said huskily, "You taste good."

Tsume's own laugh echoed through the trees, and he said, "Smart ass. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Tsume's fur ruffled as he ran. Sou was lagging, so he slowed down, pacing himself to stay by her. Her face was screwed up, and her long pink tongue lolled out. Toboe was behind them, slowed because of his wound, and he too was fatigued. Tsume flicked a glance behind him and saw the young wolf stagger, then collapse. 

"Kiba!" Tsume had stopped, then run back to Toboe. "Hey, Toboe. Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"It burns." Toboe's chest heaved and he whined a little. "Can we stop for a while?"

Kiba walked up and nodded. "Can you make it to that stand of trees? There's water over there." Hige agreed, and then jogged towards it, sniffing out danger. Blue followed at a slower rate, not hurrying anymore.

Sou also slowed, then stopped, her breathing labored and whistling through an open mouth. She took human form, trailing after Blue and Hige. Tsume walked beside her, telling her that she had to slow down. "I'm already holding you guys back, Tsume. I'm going to pull my weight."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Sou laughed weakly, still not admitting defeat, and sat down beside the lake Kiba had directed them to. "I'm fine, Tsume. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Tsume glanced around, then knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too much to risk it." Sou's eyes went wide, and she turned to look at him. His eyes were serious, and then he leaned in, kissing her. He moaned, then pulled back. "We have to get some alone time." Sou laughed, then rubbed the bite mark on her shoulder from last night.

"What happened to control?"

"Screw control." Tsume kissed her again, pulling back when Hige coughed behind them. "What?" He turned, annoyed, to look at the tan wolf.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I just want a drink."

"Go somewhere else. There's a whole lake, Hige. You just wanted an excuse to annoy me." Tsume's eyes narrowed.

Hige folded his arms behind his head and laughed guiltily. "Yeah. You're right."

Tsume glared at him, then shook his head and turned around to sit beside Sou. "Well, now that you've accomplished that goal, go away."

"So you can kiss Sou some more?"

Tsume bolted upright, but Sou beat him to Hige. "What did you say? Hige, I'm warning you, I'm tired and exhausted. So don't piss me off." Sou stepped closer, raising her voice. "Besides, it isn't even any of your business what Tsume and I do. Got it?"

Hige stared at her, shocked, then stepped back. "I'm sorry." He turned away, starting to walk back to where his mate was sitting.

Sou sighed, then said, "So am I. Just...don't." She left it at that, not adding anymore. Kiba was watching them, a curious look on his face. Tsume fought back the urge to laugh, pride at his mate welling up inside him. It felt good to be able to feel it, such love, and he reveled in it. Sou sighed again and plopped down beside Tsume. She took off her shoes, dangling her feet in the water. Tsume put his arm around her, feeling content for the first time in a lifetime.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post it. I've actually had it written for a while now, just haven't really known when to cut it off and haven't had very much time to post. So, if you're one of the very few people actually reading my story, sorry. 


	8. Ch 8 Confessional

Howl

Disclaimer: Man, I gotta hurry. Dad's out of town and Mom insists on doing this movie night thing, so I have like five minutes. Okay, disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE MOTHER FUCKING SHOW, OR THE CHARACTERS!! Sorry. I just get fed up because stupid statements piss me off. By the way, I have bypassed Smile Empty Soul (don't own that either) for musical listening and traversed to "Ask DNA", the Cowboy Bebop song. Okay, it's actually only on the movie, but the song kicks ass, so shut up. Wow, this is a long disclaimer.

Rating: R, because my mind can't handle anything below PG13 and I love character torture. So, R. Ha.

Chapter Reviews: I have two new ones but no time to post them. (See afore mentioned movie night). So, thiswolflovesnoone and Kilala, I'll put y'all in the next one. Sorry! (Again).

Chapter Eight: Confessions

* * *

"_You won't escape." Laughter and hoots of glee echoed behind her as Sou bolted down the street. Instincts guided her to a crowded intersection, where she slowed and entered a coffee shop in hopes of slipping out the back. Customers looked up, shocked, observing a panting teenager wearing tattered jeans and a close fitting tank top. Biker gloves covered her hands, and a long black braid trailed down over one shoulder. Wild green eyes searched frantically for an avenue of escape, but found nothing. _

_Her stomach in knots, Sou turned and started out of the shop. Her senses were in hyper-drive, and she saw every human on the street with startling clarity. A man wearing black leather spotted her and shouted, alerting the others. Sou swore and darted into an alley. Dead end. Shit._

_She pivoted, encountering her escape route blocked by him. His red eyes were full of evil intent, and Sou backed away from him. His gang of meager humans closed in on her, corralling her into a corner of the alley like an animal. This realization made her temper flare, and she jumped up as high as she could over the humans. Luck was with her, and she made it to the street before gravity brought her down hard on her hands and feet, landing in the crouch of an experienced fighter. People on the street stared at her in shock, then ran when they saw the gang come out of the alleyway. Sou dashed right, heading away from the yelling humans. Wolf blood coursed through her veins, pulsing in her body and powering her steps as she sprinted down the street. No human could ever catch her. Sou was a wolf; and she would never be tied down by a human. Laughter echoed around her again and she growled, speeding up. Unfortunately, the leader was not a human, but a wolf like her, and he held the ability to match her step for step. Sou clenched her jaw in frustration, then jumped up again, landing on the rooftop of a building. The wolf followed, quickly accelerating as Sou ran along the tops of the shops and homes. _

"_You won't escape," he said again, malevolent laughter lacing his words. Sou knew what he wanted to do. He wanted a mate, but Sou refused to mate with a monster. To her, he wasn't a wolf, but a human, possessing the greed and hate and instinct to injure and pain others. His heart was corrupted by these things. Sou snarled. _

_She would never bow down to anyone, wolf or not. _

_The male sped up, lunging and trying to grab her pants. Sou dodged left, then pivoted again and started running back the way she had come. A flash of black leather trench coat filled her vision before she was caught in the stomach by the alpha's shoulder, bringing her down. Winded and shocked, Sou couldn't retaliate as he withdrew a long needle from his pocket and stabbed her in the shoulder with it. Sou immediately started feeling the serum take effect, drugging her into oblivion. _

"_I asked you nicely, but you refused. Now, I'll simply keep you as a pet. You will serve me as a slave, since you rejected the offer to be my mate." His red eyes glittered with malice and Sou felt cold fear curling in her stomach for the first time in years. _

"_Never!" She fought the darkness for a few more minutes, then gave in. Sinister laughter followed her down into the velvety blackness of the drug-induced pit of darkness. _

* * *

"Sou! Wake up, Sou! Holy moon, wolf, snap out of it!" A large figure was shaking her, clothed in black leather, and Sou saw, superimposed upon the man, a picture of Mashin, wearing a large dark trench coat, accepting money from strangers as he let them into the room where she was tied up. Horrible images and memories, laced with feelings and sensations, shot through her and she started to struggle, trying to escape who she was sure was the man she hated. Screams wrenched from her throat and she whipped around, twisting from the man's grasp and kicking out. 

"No! No! Never again, you mother fucking bastard! Never! I'll kill you all, you shitless assholes! No!" Finally, the shaking stopped, and the figures backed away, cautious and wary. Slowly, her vision seemed to clear, becoming sharper, and the blurriness faded and she recognized the wolves around her. Her green eyes sought out and focused on one, the man who had been shaking her, and then she whispered, "Tsume?" Her voice was rough from her screaming and she swallowed, trying to force words out. "I'm sorry." Her leg twitched, and when Sou looked down, her scar was red and angry, burning as if on fire and stinging like hell. Funny, she hadn't noticed it until now.

Tsume knelt down by her, and she sat up, looking around at the faces of her comrades. All showed the same emotions, shock and fear, worry and angst. Toboe was shaking like a leaf, watching her, and she swallowed again. Blue watched her with knowing eyes, and Kiba simply observed, silently, not saying a word or making a sound. His body was motionless, and he didn't seem to even be breathing. Sou marveled over his stock-still pose, wondering what control it must take not to move at all. His eyes were clear and honest, and they seemed to be speaking volumes to her, but in a different language, one silent and unknown. Sou tried to understand, but the instant she focused on it, it was gone, vanishing as if never there. Now Kiba's eyes were stoic, and blank, no longer vessels to see into his mind.

Hige was also silent, but was fidgeting, trying to come up with a smart-ass comment that would make the tension go away. Sou shuddered; the strain in the air was palpable and she could feel it, it was pressure behind her eyes and in her chest, and she suddenly stood up, looking down at the ground before muttering into the silence, "Sorry for waking you. I'm going to go take a walk." It sounded slightly foolish to say it, but she knew she had to get away before something else happened.

It smelled like rain, but Sou didn't pay any heed to it. She slipped through the trees, a black shadow of a canine that by all standards of the modern human world shouldn't exist, couldn't exist, and yet somehow did. Her paws padded on the damp ground and she started to jog, muscles stretching as she started to exert her energy. A single drop of rainwater splashed down on her snout, and she shook it off, slightly startled, continuing to run, determined to get away to some plane of existence where bad dreams didn't happen.

Eventually, she stopped, halting beneath a large oak tree with wide spread branches, and green leaves providing an umbrella against the rain. It's roots were gnarled, sticking out of the ground and twisting around in an unusual formation, but to Sou they invited her to sit, rest her weary body, so she did, lounging back in the makeshift chair. There was still room left over, the hollow of the roots wide and deep, providing ample room for her.

A gray wolf stopped in front of her, panting and watching her as she looked at it through lazy eyes. Tsume sat down beside her, then turned sideways and pulled her into the crux of his legs. "You have to stop running." His words echoed in the canopy of leaves, bouncing back to haunt her.

"Yes." No words seemed to follow through; her throat was tight and empty. There was nothing more to say, and Sou moved aside so her mate could slide onto the makeshift seat next to her. She let herself be arranged to his liking; settled between his legs so he could wrap his arms around her again. The dream floated through her mind again, and she said in a small voice, "Let me tell you."

Tsume's chest lifted and fell as he breathed in and out, vibrating beneath her and she inhaled his essence, the smell making her body tingle. "Go ahead."

Air whistled out between her teeth and Sou began. "I was born on the streets, grew up on the streets. I was happy then, because I was young and didn't yearn for anything but what I had. But I got older and saw that humans would be a danger to me, that the city which I loved in my own way would kill me eventually, no matter how much a fought, and I left. I traveled to another city, and instead of being a human illusion I lived as a stray on the street. It was all a game to me; see how long I could stay incognito, fool the humans. I was only 12 in human years, and I didn't want to travel beyond what was familiar to me at the time, so I stayed where I was, a stray.

"But it couldn't last, because I grew bold and began to show my human form. A gang discovered me. They had a leader, named Mashin. He was a strange wolf, pure white with red eyes, blood shoot eyes that chilled me when I saw them. He knew I was a wolf, and he wanted a mate. He wanted me. But I wouldn't mate with him, because he was more human than wolf. Mashin is driven by hate and greed, and lusts for money. He didn't necessarily want me as a mate; he wanted an object, something that caught his fancy. Something he wanted to possess. He wanted to own me."

Tsume's hands were resting on her stomach, and he nuzzled her neck, offering comfort. Her mate didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue. Sou swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and spoke again. "When he realized I would never be his mate, he set his gang on me. I ran, and when I took human form to blend with the crowds of people, they saw and also knew that I wasn't simply a dog that Mashin desired; I was a wolf. It fueled them, driving them to chase me faster ad faster. But I ran; I ran through the whole city, and they finally cornered me in an alleyway." Tsume tightened his grip on Sou, licked her ear, stroked her leg. Let her know she was his, not Mashin's.

"I got away on a chance of luck, but Mashin was a wolf, and he could run and keep up with me, unlike the others. Finally, he caught me on a rooftop, drugged me and handed me over to the gang as a prize. After they were done using me, he waited for the drug to wear off, so I could feel the pain as he carved a piece of my leg out. It was punishment, all of it, punishment for not making him my mate." Sou paused and rubbed the long scar on her thigh, feeling the bumps and torn skin tissue. "He said it was as much to mark me as to keep me as running. And I didn't run, because for months my leg and the constant blood loss kept me immobile. He let...let strangers from off the street come in, pay him to let them rape me. He kept me as a pet. But he knew as well as I did that it couldn't last, so he locked me up in an apartment and waited.

"Soon, it became apparent that I was pregnant, and he started to drug me again. One night, about six months after I had first gotten locked up in that rat hole, he came by with a baseball bat, and set it on the floor. He said that since the baby wasn't mine that it couldn't be anyone's. Mashin beat me again, and then picked up the bat. He-" Sou's voice finally cracked, giving into the pain of the memories pounding through her.

Tsume hugged her, his voice rough and full of uncommon sympathy. "You don't have to say anymore, Sou. I hate seeing you like this. Don't do this. Stop."

Sou shook her head, then lay back against him again and let his musky warmth calm her. "He beat the child out of me, then left. And left the door unlocked. To mock me, because he thought I would never be able to escape anyways. But something had snapped, and I crawled into the bathroom to let the worst of the blood seep out. Then I left.

"I didn't know how I did it, because if I had known how to summon that much resolve I would have escaped so much earlier. And I didn't know what Mashin would have done if he had caught me, but I didn't stick around to find out. I left the city as soon as possible, made it to a stream and bled out until there was nothing left. And I howled, because there was so much pain inside, and I couldn't take it. But when I heard other wolves howl back, it felt like I wasn't alone, finally. Like maybe there were good wolves and humans out there.

"So I pulled myself together and I lost my scent in the stream, so Mashin wouldn't be able to track me immediately. And then I went away, as far away as I could travel without dropping dead. I guess that's how I met Blue, when I was passing through a little town about five weeks after it had happened. She helped me out just because I was a wolf, and she fed me and gave me shelter. I wouldn't have survived without her. It took me forever; it seems, to heal, because I have an unusually low ability to recover. Even cuts stay with me for long periods of time. Because of that, whenever I run, my scar hurts, because it took such a large piece out of my muscle, and I don't think I'll ever be the same. When he was carving it, I remember him saying that my running was the most precious thing he could take from me, because he had never seen anyone, wolf or human, run like I had. He said I would never run like I did, that the winds of speed would never again whistle in my ears."

Sou stopped, all the words gone. There was nothing left to tell. It felt as if a huge burden had been melted off her shoulders with every moment she had told Tsume of her past, and the lightness of her soul was joyful. She breathed in deeply, and then swallowed convulsively. Tsume shifted against her, and the thought of having to move made Sou realize how tired and exhausted she really was from reliving her past. Tsume seemed to sense this, and muttered, "Let's just sleep here."

Sou felt her eyelids drifting closed as she managed to ask, "What about the others?"

"Hige can sniff us out. Sleep." Tsume's arms and legs wrapped around her, keeping her warm, and Sou smiled slightly before snuggling against his hard body.

"I love you, Tsume."

The rain beat down above them, mists forming and settling around the trees. The scene was so surreal to the wolves that it was heavenly, seeming to be of another world entirely. The haze swirled as tiny pellets of water drove down into it, making it seem alive. Tsume blinked away the moisture around his eyes and kissed the top of Sou's head. "I love you too. I love you."

* * *

Kiba shook Hige awake. The tan wolf rolled over groggily, then muttered, "Wu'? Go 'way." 

"Wake up, Hige. We've got to find Sou and Tsume." Kiba stood and started to pace. Blue rolled to her feet, running hands through messy black hair. Toboe was still asleep. "Blue, will you stay here with Toboe?"

Blue glanced at the exhausted cub and nodded. Hige finally staggered to his feet, then yawned. "What did you want, now?"

"Find Sou and Tsume." Hige shook his head, trying to clear it, then inhaled. He took off, Kiba running after him. Hige's keen sense of smell was better than Kiba's; it was logical for him to lead. The two dodged between trees, feet and paws slipping on soggy ground. It had rained last night, and the gray sky foretold more precipitation.

Hige took a sharp left, then skidded to a halt. There, nestled in the roots of a giant oak tree, were the two missing wolves. Sou's hands were clenched on Tsume's shoulders, and she lay on top of the gray wolf. Both were damp, but not wet, the natural shelter of the tree having kept them relatively dry. Tsume's leather coat was draped across Sou's shoulders, keeping her warm, and the male had his arms and legs wrapped loosely around her, nuzzling her neck and ears in his sleep. Kiba had never seen Tsume look so peaceful, even after Sou had arrived and stayed with them. Gradually, over time, they had both changed, becoming less temperamental and more open with each other. Kiba and the rest of the pack had seen the transformation within the wolves, but not commented on it. Sou's braid had slipped off her back and was partly hanging down by Tsume's shoulder. The sight was oddly right, as if it should be this way always.

"Hey, wake up." Kiba had spoken softly, yet the two of them jumped and jolted awake as if he had been shouting as them.

"Mother fucking bastard! I'll kill every last one of you assholes! You little cunt --" Tsume sat upright, cradling Sou to his chest and looking around wildly. His blue streak was cut off in midstream as Sou pinched him, making his stop swearing. "Sorry." The gray wolf observed his two pack mates watching them. "What?"

Sou shivered a little, then wrapped Tsume's jacket more tightly around herself. "Wow, it's colder out here than I remember." She curled up against Tsume, drawing heat from him shamelessly. Tsume looked down at her softly, moving the hair out of her face, inadvertently revealing the welt on her neck. Kiba saw the bite mark, staring at it in shock before transferring his gaze to the male. Tsume looked up, sensing the alpha's eyes, then frowned and glanced down at his mate, seeing the mark. He swore again, then stood, picking Sou up.

"Let's get going." Sou seemed unaware that they had seen the weal, and snuggled into her mate, obviously content with having him carry her back. Hige scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable, having seen the bite but not commenting on it. He looked at the others again, then sighed and grumbled, walking off towards camp. Sou's eyes opened, watching him make his way out of hearing range.

Kiba studied her face. It held confusion, which rapidly turned to anger and realization. Her features had none of the serene calm that she had showed while slumbering. The albino shifted his intense gaze back to Tsume. "You mated with her." Sou choked, shock and embarrassment showing up on her face before she squirmed, making Tsume put her down. She stood, rubbing tired limbs, and faced Kiba silently.

"Yes." Tsume wrapped his arms around Sou, hugging her. The female seemed upset about something, abnormally quiet and flustered. Kiba looked at the two closely, studying them. Sou's eyes were wide and truthful, like his own, telling Kiba her feelings. Uncertainty and anger showed in her gaze, showing her upset at him seeming to threaten her mate.

"Mashin is looking for you. It's dangerous to mate when you know he could find you again." Kiba said.

Tsume growled. "He won't ever touch her again." His golden eyes flashed, emotions, strong and fierce, running through the orbs. The gray wolf tightened his hold on Sou, blatantly showing Kiba that he refused to give up his mate.

Kiba stood silently as the mists dissolved into rain, down pouring heavy teardrops from the sky, sorrowful pellets of melancholy. Sou tilted her head up, eyes closed and her muscles tensing and relaxing at the same time as she was pelted with cold raindrops. Her hair soaked to her skin and her tank top molded close to her body, showing off her figure. Sou's jeans, already baggy, shifted as they slid lower on her hips, and Kiba saw new scars visible as his eyes traced newly revealed skin.

Tsume stood next to her, love shining inevitably in his eyes as he watched the rain trace rivulets down her body. Sou was an undeniably attractive female, but Kiba felt nothing for her but pity. A killer, a predatory male, stalked her. Until one was dead the hunt wouldn't stop. This morbid knowledge pained Kiba, and with a passion rare for the albino, he hated Mashin more than ever. "He will hunt you down, Sou, and punish you for running. He will kill you if he gets half the chance." The black wolf's eyes were closed still, tears mingling with crystalline rain as she subconsciously tried to hide from the inevitable knowledge, that undeniable truth that they were both aware of.

"I know." Her voice was harsh, soft but grating with emotions as she faced him. "I know." Tsume wiped at water dripping down his face, pushing a strong calloused hand through short white hair, then frowned.

"How do you know, Kiba? What makes you an expert on Mashin?"

Kiba didn't answer, only speaking to Sou as he asked quietly, "He marked you, didn't he? Because you refused to be his mate." She stared at him silently, then nodded. Sou traced her most prominent scar, a gesture she often exhibited when thinking or in pain. The scar was a thick white line, twisting from high up on her thigh to just above her knee. It was so deep that it had healed into a groove, nearly half an inch down into her skin. The whiteness stood out in stark contrast to her tanned skin, visible through a tear in her jeans that aligned with the marking.

Sou's voice cracked again as she said in a desolate tone, "I used to run like the wind. No one, human or wolf, could ever catch me. But --" Sou inhaled, then continued, her green eyes corrupted by red lines. "—he caught me, and he drugged me, and he did it, and he made me know--"Her eyes closed again, and she stopped, then slipped her arms around Tsume, sobbing into his shoulder. Sorrow and bad memories hung in the air around them, like a thick fog, fermenting and giving the karma a despairing tone. Tsume's eyes bore into Kiba, hard with pain of seeing his lover in such turmoil, looking at Kiba over the top of Sou's black hair.

Gradually, Sou calmed, and Tsume asked quietly, "How do you know so much about Mashin?" The gray wolf's tone brooked no argument and Kiba closed his eyes as he revealed a part of himself that he had kept from the world for so many years.

"I used to have a sister, named Shonagar. She was all that I had in the world, and I took care of her as best as I could. I made sure she was never in danger, and I taught her all I knew. But she wanted more knowledge, so much more, teachings that I couldn't give her. So Shonagar and I went to the city. I hated it, but Shonny loved it and wanted more. We disagreed, because I wanted to go home and she wanted to stay and explore. So, in a fit, I left her side, and returned home. After a week, I grew anxious when she didn't follow me. I went searching for her, ready to reconcile because I didn't want her to get hurt by herself. Shonny was my world."

Rain pelted his mop of brown hair, and Kiba looked at the soundless mates in front of him, wet and naked to the truthfulness. He was just about to continue when Hige came crashing through the undergrowth, appearing in front of them as a tan wolf, then a panting youth, resting his hands on his knees as he bent over double to catch his breath. Desperation, fear, anger, helplessness, angst, all reflected themselves upon his drawn features as he sputtered.

"Spit it out, Hige." Tsume shifted and watched the wolf intently.

Rain dripped off of him in tiny little streams, splashing onto the ground and making miniscule tidal waves. "Blue – Blue and Toboe are gone. There's blood everywhere, and it reeks of city humans."

* * *

Ha. I rock - I'm on my eighth chapter and I already have over 17,000 words. Also, just to add to the disclaimer : Shonagar? Yeah, I own her too. Fuck anyone who was hoping that I wouldn't remember to cover that. :) Have a nice day. (I'm in a bad mood - sorry for anyone who was offended by my bad language and insults. It's all in good fun.) 


	9. Ch 9 The Warehouse Fights

Howl

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Otherwise I would be in a whole lot better mode than I am right now. And, Wolf's Rain wouldn't be airing only Mondays through Wednesdays on Adult Swim. Booo. I protest!

Rating: R. For all of you who have a sense of humor, contemplate this: I'm fourteen. Just thought I'd say that, in hopes of not getting kicked off. That is, I hope that in saying that I did not just seal my fate to get kicked. Mhm. I should just erase it right now, but, I'm too lazy. Yeah, like that's a good excuse.

Review replies:

Kilala- Wow, thanks. And, three is the Queen of all numbers. So, there. :P And, I'm not sure where it's going. I just know that for sure Mashin is going to pay. (Evil Laugh). And to answer your second question, I prefer notebook writing, as long as it works best at the time. Sometimes, if I have a computer handy, I'll go for that, but usually I put on some hard rock and let it flow.

thiswolflovesnoone- Great to hear my story is good for something :P. And you are so right; Tsume IS a sexy beast. (licks lips) (cough).

jchan- I'm just taking a wild assumption here and guessing that you are hennah madden, since that's the only person I could think of that I offended. Unless you're the other girl in that brawl, Amber or whatever. Whoever you may be, please consider the following:

A) Obviously I do not know who you are. Please do not be a coward next time, and sign it.

B) Yes, I want to talk about other people's stories. That's the whole fucking point of reviewing...duh. And, I enjoy the fact that despite you saying my story sucks the most, everyone else who has reviewed it says it rocks. Hmmm...

C) Yes, I can tell who's talking, and so would you if you had read my story before just reviewing so you could insult me. That's Sou's thoughts on Toboe after he kills for the first time. That is, if you are indeed talking about my summary. If you aren't…well, you totally lost me. Are you on drugs? Just asking. >:)

D) Er...Get experience before writing? Isn't that kind of backwards? Don't I have to write in order to gain experience??

E) And them not knowing is somehow my fault? Man, you should really consider asking more intelligent people. Or, just ask a Japanese person. By the way, if you'll please direct your attention to the end of this chapter, you'll find that I have left a little note for you. Have a fiery day down in Hell, okay? Thanks.

* * *

The tan wolf's eyes were wide; anxious and frightened, a distant yet shockingly clear fear that burned Sou's nerve endings with an electric shock of understanding – it was the same way she had felt whenever a new horror had developed in her past life. A hole in her heart had been filled when she had accepted Tsume's love, had accepted the help and companionship of her pack mates, and she thought back to the time when she had always been desolate, because there was nothing to live for and nothing to think of, no one waiting for you and no one who cared about you at all, your life just being a vortex of anesthetized being, forever.

Kiba was quick to take charge, after hearing that two of his pack had been abducted, and snapped out orders. "Hige, where's the nearest town?" Hige pointed off into the distance, where, visible through the mist and rain were faint towers of an urban civilization. "Okay. They'll have taken them there. Hige, your nose is best, so you'll lead. Sou, are you up to running?"

"I'll manage." Sou wasn't quite ready to admit her lack of running ability. The weakness was still digging into her consciousness, and she clenched her jaw. Kiba looked at her with knowing eyes, then nodded.

"I'll take care of you, Sou." Tsume's gruff voice followed her own, and settled that problem.

Kiba's sea-green eyes were full of seriousness and he nodded. "Good. Let's go." They set off, four wolves on a mission, heading towards a city of people who didn't know or care that they even existed. Led by a tan wolf, they sprinted after the smell of loved ones.

It has been said that wild animals will only kill to eat or protect, while humans kill for reasons so obscure that they seem absurd. Blue and Toboe had been taken; the humans would kill them for pleasure, but the wolves would kill the humans to protect their own pack mates. A pack's bond is one of the strongest there is. They will do whatever necessary to provide for and protect those who claim their loyalty. A lone wolf is a force to be reckoned with; a pack of wolves driven by the instinct to protect each other is near invincible.

This is what described these wolves, who ran through the pounding rain in search of their pack mates, who locked eyes with and stared down the city that loomed in front of them as they tracked steadily towards their goal, who kept going even after one had to carry another.

No one would stop these wolves.

* * *

Toboe and Blue were shoved into a corner, bruised and battered, Toboe quietly scared and Blue furious. They had attacked them like cowards, sneaking up while Blue rested and Toboe slept, dispatching of the pup quickly. But Blue had fought back, injuring a dozen of them before they overpowered her from shear numbers. She had given in simply for the need to stay with Toboe and not leave him alone with the men, because they would have surely killed her had she struggled more. Death didn't worry her, however- losing contact with Hige and the others did, and leaving Toboe to fend for himself did, but death had never scared her. It was simply another phase to traverse through.

The gang had tried to rape her, but that was something Blue would never allow – she would sooner leave the pup alone than give up her most precious gift. The woman's ferocity was so vivid that they had not trespassed upon her body, and had contented themselves with beating her, clubs and fists and boots slamming into hard muscle and soft skin. The men had beaten Toboe, too, but not as severely, and Blue had not intervened. She had seen him fight, the day on the outskirts of the city when the lone man had ambushed them. He possessed a hidden viciousness, strength and power that had not been tapped often, and she had no doubt that if the adolescent grew impatient of their abuse, that he would fight back. In that event, Blue too would attack. Better they both die than live and be captive.

Toboe hit the wall hard, sliding down against it and weakly collapsing. There were two gashes on his arm that crossed, closely resembling Tsume's scar on his chest, and they marked his bicep. The two slashes were deep, but not damaging, Blue thought, because though they bled profusely, they were no more than a quarter inch into his soft skin. The teen would recover fairly quickly, but in the meantime, Blue removed her red scarf from around her neck and tied it tightly round the injury, so as to stop the bleeding before he lost too much of the life fluid. Toboe met her eyes, silently thanking her. She nodded and took a seat against the wall, next to him, and waited. The others would be here soon.

A human man, seeming to be the leader and stinking of rank meat, approached and rudely kicked her leg, even though she was staring right at him. The gesture to attract her attention was completely unnecessary, and they both knew it. Cold blue eyes, full of anger and ill temper, met muddy brown ones. "Ya' know how ta' work da streets?" he asked her.

Blue fought the urge to gag, the smell overpowering her sensitive nose. "Excuse me?"

"Ho, ya' b'long to us nowz, gottit? You gunna work da streets." The stinky man leered.

Blue stared right back at him, before rising and looking his straight in the eye. "We seem to have a misunderstanding. I'm not yours. And I will not prostitute myself. As soon as our pack arrives, you're going to be sorry you messed with us." Toboe shifted on the ground and stifled a laugh, and Blue smirked. Her comment roused laughter from the men around them.

Stinky man cackled his heart out, and then managed to say, "Yea? Coz it looks ta' me dat ya' ain't in no position ta' say tings like dat." The human's speech impediment was getting on Blue's nerves but before she could make a reply, Toboe rose.

"They will." His quiet voice silenced the other humans, the sound holding a quality of resonating power that even Blue found shocking.

The leader laughed again, then said, "Ya' tink so, huh? Weel, mebbe ya' should siddown and shuddup, ya' lil twerp." He laughed again, and his gang mates laughed with him, stopping when Toboe met the man's cruel eyes steadily.

"Make me."

The challenge hung in the air, taunting him, and the man hesitated a split second before narrowing his eyes. "Ya' wanna fight, twerp?"

"Its all the same to me." Toboe's voice had no emotions, and no fear showed on his face. Blue thought of intervening, but didn't. If he wanted to fight, she wouldn't stop him.

The man's humor faded, and he pinned the youth against the wall, hands on his throat. Blue's stomach clenched, but still she did nothing. Stinky man leaned in close and whispered something in the teen's ear, and Toboe's eyes opened wide, before he brought a knee swiftly into the man's gut. He dropped away, grasping his midsection, before meeting Toboe's eyes again and saying, "Ya're gunna pay for dat, twerp."

His gang made a circle around them, silent spectators to the battle for domination. Maybe the man thought it was all a joke, because he was still smiling, thinking Toboe couldn't fight back. The young wolf was dodging quietly, avoiding touching the leader, until he raised a hand back, clearly intending to punch the boy. The limb propelled forward, only to be caught in the grip of Toboe's small pale hand. Blue's friend seemed to be on auto drive as he twisted the man's fist up and back, making his face twist in pain. "Holy moon, kid, stop!" the man yelled.

Toboe released the man, only to be caught by the man's other fist in the side. The youth emitted a faint gasp, before crouching and driving his shoulder into the man's stomach and smashing them both to the floor. Being a wolf, even a relatively young one, Toboe was stronger than most people, and the two males were evenly matched, perhaps with Toboe being a little tougher. His eyes frightened Blue. Through the throbbing of pain in her injuries, she saw no emotion whatsoever in the orbs. Only fierce determination and concentration showed, his soul seeming to be focused solely on defeating this enemy. Blue saw and recognized the energy of a wolf that had been beaten down but not beaten, never beaten, and she knew that the ribbings and training of the older wolves had taken effect on the adolescent, toughening him, preparing him for these fights that they had known would someday happen.

Toboe seated himself on the stunned man's chest, then began punching him in the face, neck, anywhere his flurry of fists could reach, attacking now in earnest, and cries of pain were heard from the man, who tried and failed to defend himself from the wolf. Growls emitted from the young one's throat as he hit the man again and again, turning flesh into a bloody mass of burning nerve endings. Toboe didn't seem to possess the prerogative to stop, continuing until Blue couldn't take the sight of it anymore, and she pulled him off. The boy was gasping for air; his face was red and his hands, knuckles torn and bloodied, were shaking.

Blue put her hand on his shoulder, and they quietly began to remove themselves from the circle, as inconspicuous and subtle as wolfishly possible. Blue hoped to any god that existed that they could get out in time; they were on the opposite side of the mammoth warehouse, away from the door. Almost four hundred feet separated them and the exit, but Blue didn't start running until one of the gangsters turned and snapped out of his stupor, yelling, "They're getting away!"

"Smart one, he is," muttered Blue as they broke into a run, and made for the way out.

* * *

They stood in front of a warehouse, where the mingled scents of Blue and Toboe and a bunch of humans ended. An ominous, heavy metal door blocked their way in, and they halted. Kiba looked at all of them in turn before slowly opening the passage.

* * *

They weren't going to make it.

Blue glanced over her shoulder at the fast-ganging men, who were only about twenty feet away, and then swore. Unless she did something, both of them would die. There was no way that they would let the two of them live after that fight. Transferring her gaze back to her front, she made her decision. "Go, Toboe. Get the others." The young teen looked over his shoulder, saw the look of finality in her eyes, and hesitated before speeding away towards the door. Blue herself put on a burst of speed, then pivoted and faced them.

They outnumbered her, twenty to one, but she would fight them anyways. Still about a hundred feet away from the exit, she gulped in a great lungful of air and screamed, "You want a fight? Come on, fools, I'm ready!" The beautiful young woman dropped her façade of humanity, and let loose an ear-splitting howl that seemed to rock the very foundation of the warehouse. She tackled a man that was right in front of her, and put a paw on his windpipe, crushing it with a sickening crunch. She ripped a chunk of flesh right out of his shoulder and then whipped her head to the left, flinging the mouthful of bloody tissue to the left of her. It hit the floor with a sickly splat, and she grinned a bloody wolf grin. Blue stood over the fallen man, now dead, paws spread and head down, incisors dripping blood and thick fur standing straight up. The image was solely for intimidation, to slow them and buy Toboe more time, but it worked beautifully. The humans, being the creatures that they were, stopped in their tracks and watched in horror as she licked her chops. Blue chuckled inwardly.

As she waited for them to charge again, one last thought occurred to her, whispering across her mind. _This is for you, Hige._

Then she crouched low, propelling herself forward at the now charging men, and flung herself into the thick of the fray.

* * *

:'( Wow, how heroic of her. (cough). Anyways! I just got done editting this and I apologize for taking so long getting chapter ten up, but I'm working on it. Turkey and Alice's Restaurant are warping my brain. :) And jchan, let me know what you think of this chapter. Your input is...valuable to me. >:) 


	10. Ch 10 Shon's Sanctuary and Royal Tigers

Howl

Disclaimer: To whomever has made it necessary for me to post these stupid little notes whenever I finally get a new chapter: I will someday hunt you down and kill you. Er..I don't own Wolf's Rain. But I do own Sou, Mashin, Osu, Shonagar (whose name was derived from an Anne McCaffery book, but whom does not in any way resemble that character actually, in that book the character is a guy), the Royal Tigers, Johnny, Ariel, Tora, and any other characters I decide to throw in. So there.

Rating: R. Due to violence, swearing, adult content, sexual activity, possible drug abuse, and my bad mood, which just keeps going on and on. Damn.

Review Replies:

Jade Rose: Wow, I totally relate with the X-box thing. My brother has one and I like playing him and Marty (a friend of his, and who is also hot) on Halo 2. And thanks for the compliment(s), I really appreciate them. And Blue does rock :P. I like my style of writing too, lol, and yeah, I thought I did a pretty nice job of the dissing. That's what you get for insulting a Wisconsinite. Mwhhahah. And I will attempt to update as much as my mind and body allows.

thiswolflovesnoone: Yeah, she does. And thanks, again, you seem to be pretty damn supportive of me. I appreciate it, more than you know. :)

iluvsBaruka: Thanks, and yeah, WR is pretty damn awesome. And I think Tsume has always had a softer side, as is shown when he's like...with Toboe and shit like that. Plus, since I technically control him right now...(voodoo!) he damn well has a softer side. Or else. :)

My apologies for not updating and submitting new chapters in a bit. I've been busy with school, and my parents, and my grandma, and this really hot boy named Adam who has the most...oh man. I would totally -censored-. Anyways, yeah. But here is the fruit of my labors.

Chapter Ten - Sanctuary and Royal Tigers

* * *

The door was ripped right out of Kiba's hand, and a bloody, panting Toboe appeared, running full speed, and crashed right into the alpha. They hit the ground with a thump, and then Toboe scrambled up and staggered backwards to the building, crouching down and vomiting. The pack stood and watched him, and then Hige snapped back to reality and dashed into the building. Fighting was heard from within, yaps and growls mingling with screams of pain. The others quickly followed Hige, Toboe still throwing up by the door. They ran to join the fight, Blue lagging with fatigue as the pack came to reinforce her. The humans who saw the wolves ran, and those who didn't were quickly slain. 

Blue collapsed, Hige kneeling next to her, as Sou, Tsume, and Kiba went to kill the remaining minions. The black wolf had wounds everywhere Hige's eyes touched her, blood flowing freely from both her body and her mouth, gashes marking her far too much for his liking. She was loosing consciousness quickly, and Hige licked her face, trying to keep her in this world and not the next. Cerulean eyes met crying brown ones, and she took a deep breath.

"I love you, Hige." And then her eyes slid shut, making Hige stutter with disbelief and then tip his head back and howl. As the pack gathered around her, Kiba shook his head and Sou stuffed her fist into her mouth, biting back sobs. There was no way, it seemed, to save her. A human hospital would never accept her, and that was if they could manage to find one. No one here would help them, and they had no money left for bandages or medicine. Hige's cries filled the air, and then they heard Toboe scream.

Sou was first to get to the entrance of the warehouse, as Hige was still howling by Blue's side and Kiba was trying to quiet him before more humans came to investigate. Tsume followed his mate, and together they stopped to watch in awe as Toboe once again was forced to fight for his life. The pup was lagging, the day's events getting to him as he struggled to fight back in the rain. The person attacking him was none other than the red haired woman they had encountered in the store several weeks ago. Her blue eyes flashed with faint amusement as she fought defensively, never taking advantage of the teen's lack of energy.

Tsume growled, then leapt at her, pinning her. Sou caught Toboe as he collapsed, and then propped him against the wall of the building, letting him rest. She joined Tsume as they attempted to subdue the vicious female. Red hair flashed in the faint light of the midday and she let out a scream, not unlike Toboe's.

"Goddamnit, you stinking bullies, get your mother-fucking hands off of me before I make you take them off! You bastards, get OFF!" She bucked and whipped her head around, then finally gave up and sighed. "Kiba! Get your stinking friends off of me!"

The white wolf appeared in the gloom of the warehouse, staring at her in shock. "Shonagar?"

"Yes, me! Now get them off!" But as soon as the two wolves had heard their pack leader utter the name of his sister, they had immediately let go of her, releasing her and backing away. The violent young woman struggled up, then rubbed a few forming bruises on her skin, pain flitting across her face before she locked eyes with her brother. Sou now saw, with shocking realization, the resemblance of the two wolves, the stubborn features and bright blue eyes, always speaking the truth. Undoubtedly, this was she. But unlike Kiba, her personality was brash and outspoken; contrasting to her sibling's quiet, cool nature.

Hige now arrived, carefully carrying Blue as he came to check out the commotion. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her, his mind quickly making connections as he too saw the familiarity between the two wolves. "What the fuck? Who the hell is this, Kiba?"

"My sister, Shonagar. Nice to see you again, Shonny." Kiba's eyes met his sister's again, and a small smile curved his lips. "Long time no see, huh?"

Shonagar laughed, then nodded. "I missed you, Kiba." Then she ran forward and hugged him, whispering little greetings and reassurances. "Now. What happened to her?"

"That goddamn gang attacked her and we didn't get here fast enough. She's dying," Hige snarled.

"Not if I can help it. Come on, my home isn't far from here."

* * *

They arrived about twenty minutes later at the foot of a skyscraper, shabby but still adequate. Shonagar led them up the stairs, finally halting by a heavy metal door painted black. 

Then she pounded on the metal door, pausing before hammering again, nearly denting it in her barrage of hits. After about ten seconds, the peephole door was slid open, and a yellow eye was seen scanning their party. "Hey, that you, Shon?"

"What do you think, Johnny? Open the door. We've got an injured wolf." Shonagar shifted uncomfortably as she waited for passage to be granted, looking up and down the hallway anxiously. A tall man, with olive colored skin and intelligent yellow eyes, stepped back and let them pass by. Sou looked past his façade and was shocked to find that he was not a wolf, but a tiger, white with black stripes. A scar ran from the middle of his forehead to the base of his majestic neck, inflicted whilst he was in tiger form, judging by the angle of the healing.

"A tiger?" Kiba muttered.

"Get over it, bro. Johnny, my brother Kiba and his pack. Kiba, Johnny. Also, Johnny's mate and her sister." Shonagar threw an arm around her sibling's shoulder and waved to a white female, who was lounging on a huge, beat up, ratty sofa. Her huge, nine-foot long frame was too big for it, and her hind legs hung over the side. "Tora, his mate, and Ariel, her sister. They're hunted by the Nobles and are waiting for an opportunity to get the hell out of this place, as am I."

Kiba stared in shock, then turned and looked at his pack. With the exception of Blue, who was unconscious and still bleeding profusely, and Sou, who didn't get shocked much by anything anymore after what she had been through, they were all staring in shock at the three tigers. The sister, Ariel, walked forward and poked Hige in the shoulder. The tan wolf winced. "Come on, buddy. Let's get your girlfriend cleaned up." Hige looked to Kiba, who nodded, and then followed the orange-tinted tiger into the bedroom.

Sou looked at Tora, who gracefully got off the couch and stretched, then took human form. A tall, beautiful woman wearing tight jeans and an equally tight tank top, white with black stripes down both sides, stood before them, and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tora, as Shon has just informed you all. What are you doing in this dump, anyways?"

Tsume wrapped his arms around Sou and waited for Kiba to answer.

"We were attacked. Blue, the unconscious woman, and Toboe," Kiba put his hand on the teen's shoulder, "were taken while the rest of us were away from camp. We followed and took them back." Kiba's voice was grim, and it was clear he was recalling the fight.

Shonagar shifted on her feet, then said, "Come on. Ariel may be tending to your Blue but you are all still hurt. We should clean you up." Kiba nodded, and they followed her into the rest of the tiny apartment. Blue's moans could be heard from the bedroom where Ariel was cleaning her wounds, and Hige was immediately by her side, holding her hand and stroking her hair. He whispered reassurances to his mate while Shonagar retrieved bandages from a cabinet in the small bathroom. Ariel had simply torn up a large white sheet to use on Blue's wounds, so there were enough for the remaining wolves.

Shonagar tended to Kiba's wounds, filling him in on what had happened to her the years they had been separated. As Sou listened, Tsume wrapped cloth around her various cuts, and ran his hands over her to make sure she was okay. Shonagar's story was disturbingly like her own. She had been attacked and brought down by Mashin, who had used her for prostitute-like services and then given her a cheap abortion with his bat, leaving her for dead. But unlike Sou, Shonagar hadn't been cut on her leg.

She turned and shed the heavy leather trench coat she wore, then lifted the back of her black tank top. There, running along the base of her spine, was a detailed tattoo, almost Celtic in appearance, and in the center was a wolf. Sou marveled that she had gotten lucky enough not to be scarred for life, but figured having a tattoo detailing a wolf on her back was dangerous enough. At least Sou wasn't immediately recognized for a canine species.

Blue had fallen silent, drifting off into a light slumber, while Hige curled up beside her on the bed. Sou was tying the last bandage on Tsume, and he winced when she pulled a little too roughly on the cloth, causing his wound to reopen and bleed again. The bandage stained red, then the blood slowed and stopped, the applied pressure from Sou helping it clot.

"Sorry, Tsume," Sou lamented.

"Don't worry about it." Tsume led her back into the first room, and they curled up in the corner, two wolves with white bandages all over their bodies.

Kiba was still talking to Shonagar, and Tora and Johnny were asleep in the other bedroom. Ariel was getting ready to go out for food, and Toboe was sleeping like a log on the couch, an exhausted brown pup. As Sou watched everyone, she wondered if it was possible they could all travel together to paradise. Surely, three tigers and seven wolves could fend for themselves. Her eyes slid closed slowly, and she resolved to talk to Kiba about it in the morning.

* * *

Sou woke up sometime in the middle of the night, Tsume stroking her fur. Sou nuzzled his hand, and then licked his face. Tsume caressed her ears, and Sou closed her eyes in pleasure. She rested her head in his lap, and drifted back to sleep, relishing the heavy feeling of unconsciousness and no worry.

* * *

Dim light flitted across the insides of Tsume's eyelids and he stirred, then opened his eyes. Unfamiliar surroundings met his gaze, and he tensed, then remembered the day before. Shonagar and Johnny and Ariel and Tora. Toboe. Toboe was injured. Blue had almost died. Hige was frantic. But they were safe. For now. 

It was pre-dawn, the sun having just barely started to rise, and there was no one else awake. Tsume eased Sou's head out of his lap, and rose. His human joints cracked and he stretched, then groaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment. A faint bump sounded from the kitchen, and Tsume's head jerked towards the sounds, then he dropped his human façade and crouched, starting forward towards the sound. An unfamiliar smell, unlike the tigers' or Shonagar's, drifted towards him, and he snuck into the kitchen, then stopped.

A large male wolf was rummaging silently through the refrigerator, looking for food. He closed the door, then bit into his apple. He turned, spotted Tsume, and growled deep in his throat. "Who the fuck are you?"

Tsume tensed, then answered, "I could ask the same of you."

The male, a large white wolf with black paws and a gray mask, snarled, "Why are you in Shon's home?"

"My pack was attacked by humans, and our alpha is Shonagar's brother, so we're staying here while we recuperate. Who are you?"

"I'm Shon's mate. She has a brother?"

"Yes. We didn't know until recently, either. Does Kiba know about you?"

"Kiba? I don't even know who that is."

Tsume relaxed slightly, then said, "How do I know you're not lying?"

The male rolled his eyes, and, obviously not seeing Tsume as a threat any longer, took another bite out of the apple. "She has a tattoo from that bastard Mashin on her back."

Tsume stared at him, then nodded. "Alright. That's pretty nice proof." He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Tsume."

The male took it and answered, shaking his hand, "My name is Osu." The two sat at the table, Tsume also grabbing an apple, and relaxed. "So, Tsume, where's your mate?"

"She's asleep in the other room. We're all exhausted, and I don't think she'll be up until after dawn. What are you doing here, anyways?"

Osu finished off his snack, then tossed the core out the window. Tsume bit back a laugh. "I met Shonagar about half a year ago. Fell in love with her, too. She's the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen." Osu paused, then continued. "We were going to leave, but we ran into Johnny, Tora, and Ariel, and we stayed to help them. They were beat up pretty bad. I don't like to think about who did it to them, either, because it takes a hell of a lot of power to do in three tigers, let alone those three."

Tsume took another bite out of the apple, chewing thoughtfully. "What makes them special?"

"They're Royal Tigers, trained and learned in the arts of basically anything that can kill someone. A single Royal Tiger can take out a score of Noble troops, and still not have a scratch on them. They're vicious animals, deadly and capable. Three of them could accomplish just about any task they set themselves to. To take all three down…that takes strength, friend, lots and lots of strength."

Tsume was silent, contemplating what Osu had just said. Someone appeared in the doorway, making Tsume and Osu look up quickly. Sou was staring at Osu, an intense look on her face. "Who the fuck is he?"

"His name is Osu. He's Shonagar's mate," answered Tsume.

Sou watched him for a few more moments, then relaxed a little. "Okay. Nice to meet you, Osu. I'm Sou."

Osu nodded and slid his chair over to the side, making room for Sou. The movement was unnecessary, though, as Sou simply sat in Tsume's lap. Her mate emitted an almost inaudible groan, then wrapped his arms around her. Osu's eyes drifted to the doorway, and he seemed to be willing Shon to wake up. Tsume imagined if he were away from Sou for longer than a day he would be itching to get in the same room with her alone too. Sou yawned, settled back against her mate, then closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep again.

Tsume talked quietly with Osu until the others woke up, and Shonagar appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Upon seeing Osu, she let loose a whoop and tackled him to the floor, immediately kissing him and silencing any greetings he may have had. Tsume burst out laughing, awakening Sou, who blushed when she saw the two wolves on the floor.

Hige walked in, then yelped and covered his eyes. "Jeez, guys! Get a room!"

"Good idea." Shonagar grabbed Osu's hand and dashed past the startled tan wolf into the extra bedroom. A few moments later, Johnny and Tora stumbled in, rubbing their eyes.

"You had to suggest it, didn't you?" muttered Johnny, disgruntled. "Now, where the fuck am I supposed to sleep? I'm tired too, y'know."

"Sleep…sleep where I was." Hige turned around, seeing Blue leaning against the doorframe, exhausted but still conscious. "I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will! Get back to bed, Blue, I don't need anything happening to you." Hige was shifting on his feet, making little noises of urgency, and frankly looking so disturbed that she finally caved to his demands and stumbled back to bed, but not before filching some bread from the counter top.

Sou gently bit his neck, the action concealed by her hair and Tsume's arm. His eyes widened slightly, then he glanced down at her and met her mischievous green eyes with barely concealed lust. She winked, then shifted so her thigh was resting right in the crux of his two legs, nudging his half-erect cock and getting comfortable as she drifted back to sleep. Tsume sighed, shifted slightly, then resigned himself to a fairly uncomfortable morning of Sou within his grasp but not attainable.

As the others talked around him, his thoughts took a turn down the wrong path and he started to think about how nice it would be if he could just get a bedroom with Sou…Images flitted through his mind, making Tsume drop his head back against the chair and groan. Kiba looked at him strangely, then smirked, amusement showing in his sea-green eyes. Tsume wrinkled his nose at him in retaliation, and then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Urgh. This is the THIRD TIME I am uploading this fucking chapter. The server lost my first one because it was overloaded (at like midnight - what does this tell you about our society? More people upload chapters around midnight than noon!), then it just didn't appear, so I deleted the chapter and I am now uploading it. Again. If this doesn't work, I will be PISSED OFF! -Swears-. And what the hell is going on with my brackets? They keep disappearing!!!!!!! Damnit, I have to improvise with fucking dashes! - -mumbles curses-. And, yes, I know Osu's and Sou's names are pretty damn close together, but I liked the name Osu so much that I kept it. So, if you see me calling Osu "Sou" or Sou "Osu", PLEASE review and tell me, because I have trouble seeing these things. Thanks! 

NYV


	11. Ch 11 Fallen Comrades

Howl

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Would it make sense for me to be sitting here writing fan fiction if I OWNED IT??? Haven't I made this point already? Okay, then. So, I do own Shonagar, Osu, Sou, Mashin, Ariel, Tora, and Johnny. I think that's all. Yeah.

Rating: What do you think? Does it say "R" on the summary? YES! (grumble).

Review Replies: I now have twenty reviews! YAY!

Kilala: Get a hold of your hormones! This story probably won't have much lemon, as all the heroines are too busy fighting bad guys to get laid. So, uh…Sorry. And as for the name thing, thanks. But I really am worried about it…and yeah, the servers were down. But they are up, now, I think. Yay!

Morhion: Your name astounds me, as it is so close to the word, 'moron'. Wow. Not that you're a moron, but, I just thought I'd point that out. :P . So, thanks a bundle for the compliments, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And yeah, the whole "affection" thing is just the way I go with things. I think it would stink if you were mated to a guy/girl who didn't love you. And, as you wish…here is your new chapter.

Dew-Drop Viper: Nice name. And, also, thanks for the spelling/grammar/sentence structure compliment. I take great pride in the fact that I can tell the difference between "there", "their", and "they're". Err…yeah. Just a pet peeve. You like the plot? I think it's getting to intricate. So I'm thinking I'm going to end the story soon. And I have one thing to say…MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS! (Mwahahha). But, one more thing – WHAT THE HELL DOES 'SAMA' MEAN????

IluvsBakura: Golly, thanks. And, sorry again about the difficult plot. I'm just…o, never mind. Why am I apologizing for making a complex plot?? Uh…yeah. I am sorry you can't follow it, though. So, here's a summary: Sou lives in a city, has gotten attacked by many people, raped by evil guy Mashin, received cheap-rate abortion from end of base-ball bat, and when we enter the story, she runs into trouble after having a howl/cry fest by a lake, when a gang attacks her. The pack comes to the rescue, and helps Sou, who has a mental breakdown and almost kills herself, only to regain consciousness and find that her old friend, Blue, is also with the pack, and is Hige's mate. Next chapter: Sou is comatose, and they are traveling into a city to get supplies, because she is near death, and get attacked by another gang while trying to exit, but they get away, and Toboe ends up killing his first human. Tears. Skip a few weeks, and Sou and Tsume are on their own getting more supplies, and run into a mysterious stranger who, a few chapters later, turns out to be Shonagar, Kiba's long lost sister who also had a run in with Mashin. Main event of this chapter is Tsume and Sou end up revealing secrets to each other and opening up, and, in the end, mating secretly. Next chapter, Sou has a bad nightmare, runs off, Tsume follows, and her story finally surfaces. Kiba and Hige find out that Tsume and Sou mated, and Blue and Toboe get kidnapped. Next, they fight in a warehouse for their comrades, in which Blue sacrifices herself (but doesn't die) and Toboe ends up killing another human. Shonagar comes to the rescue and gives them shelter, Kiba and his sister are reunited, tears, and the Royal Tigers and introduced. And…. that's about it. So, now that I think of it, yeah, it is pretty complicated, but, I can't help it. It'll all be over soon.

Nekosune: Thanks!!! I like my writing style, too. :)

Deaths Fallen Angel: I didn't know death had angels….uh…oh, yeah. Yes, I know Kiba and Toboe don't have mates, but wouldn't it be weird if all the wolves managed to find love? I mean, mates just don't pop out of thin air. But, I see your point, and will try to work in a mate for Kiba. But Toboe is too young. So…yeah.

Alright! Thank you, one and all, for reviewing, and thanks for reading my story. Here's the next installment in Howl. Very Action Packed, let me assure you.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Fallen Comrades

* * *

Sou wandered through the streets in a daze, accompanied by Toboe, who had, in the five weeks they had been in the city, healed nicely. There was a scar, overlapping into an X on his bicep, that marked him from the fight, but Toboe didn't try to hide it. It made sense to Sou that the teen would possess such pride after fighting so well. She herself felt the same way about her own scars.

Except one.

They passed a fruit vendor, Toboe grabbing an apple from the man's cart as they walked by. The human protested, but silenced himself when Toboe glanced over his shoulder with a look of utter maturity and calm power. The youngest of the pack continued on, still strangely quiet. Sou waited for him to speak, instinctively knowing he had something he needed to say.

She was right. A few minutes later, they turned down an alleyway to circle back to the apartment, and the silence was interrupted by Toboe, who said suddenly, "This isn't right."

Sou glanced at him, then continued onwards. "What isn't?"

"This. We're stuck here, in this city, because the damn Nobles--"

"Mind what you say while there are listening ears, Toboe." Sou stopped and sat down atop a dumpster, determined nevertheless to hear the young one out. "Now, in words that won't get us arrested, what's wrong?"

"I mean, Sou, this…" Toboe leaned back against the brick wall, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "We're just kids, Sou. Tsume's the oldest of our pack, and he's only twenty-two. I'm fourteen! We're not even supposed to be out of school yet. We shouldn't have to do this. It isn't supposed to happen this way."

Sou was silent, watching as the youth expelled his fears. "I mean, Sou, Blue was ready. She was ready to die, and she's only seventeen! She shouldn't have had to think about sacrificing herself for me. She shouldn't have had to make that decision." His muddy eyes were wide and filled with reality and sadness, and he silently pleaded for answers from the elder.

Sou looked at him, then gazed up at the sky, cloudy and gray as usual. She thought about what he was saying, and saw the truth in the teen's words. She herself was twenty, the same age as Kiba and Hige. She barely had the strength to keep going and not collapse, even with her friends and mate supporting her. After everything she had been through, her spirit just couldn't take much more. But that was how life was; it threw everything it got at you, and if you couldn't keep up, tough luck.

"Toboe…" Sou paused and thought of how ironic it was that she was having this talk with Toboe, when she too was young. "Life is complicated. It's difficult, and challenging, and painful. It will take everything you've got and then demand more. As soon as you realize this, everything will become a lot clearer. You're gunna feel like this a lot, Toboe, when your little bubble world goes pop and you see reality for what it really is. But then there are those times, you know, when you feel like your soul is going to explode with joy. And you feel like you could run a million miles and still have enough energy to do anything. That's when life is doing what it's supposed to – keeping us alive, and Toboe, cherish those moments with all your heart because they are rare and powerful."

Sou stopped and took a deep breath. Her own words rang clearly in her mind, and she knew she had to keep going. "For us, our kind, and Johnny and Ariel, and Tora, for us all, life is especially trying. No one wants us here. No one welcomes us, or praises us, or prays for us. No one will help you while you are down and no one will offer you shelter. No one, except our own kind, and we have become few and far between. But we are also more powerful than humans, and so we must carry heavier and more tiring burdens. Yes, all of us, we are young. We are still kids, and we shouldn't have to do the things we've had to. We aren't old enough, not by a long shot, for any of it at first. But very soon you will come to see that all of the pain and suffering we go through makes us stronger."

She stopped again, and met the eyes of the wolf in front of her. He was still leaning against the hard wall, across from her, and he was doing a very good job of containing himself. But his eyes we rapt and concentrated on the female. Her words were sinking into Toboe, and the thought filled her with contentment.

"Here. I wore these a lot when I your age, because I was pretty damn violent. I stopped when Mashin got me, because it showed that I was above their animalistic ways, that I refused to fight the way they fought. But, I kept them, and now you can have them." Sou dug into the deep pockets of her jeans, retrieving from them a pair of worn but protective biker gloves, the leather black and dull from many years of use. "Besides, we can't have your hands breaking every time you need to fight, can we?"

Toboe took the offering quietly, slipping the gloves onto his hands and flexing his fingers experimentally. He looked at her, then grinned. "Thanks, Sou."

Sou laughed. "Don't mention it, Toboe. Now, let's get going. It's going to rain soon." He nodded, and they continued towards the little apartment they called a sanctuary.

* * *

_Hige ran towards her as fast as he could, but his feet were moving in slow motion. Blue turned towards him, the glum of the warehouse making shadows drift over her face. Her blue eyes were clouded over in pain and as she watched him, he saw her legs collapse from underneath her, her trench coat fluttering around her as she fell. Blue hit the ground hard, lying on her stomach, her legs twisted beneath her at an angle away from her. Blood, tainted black, was pooling around her, and she was fading away before his very eyes. Hige tried to run faster, only to find he had stopped moving. Red vines had entwined around his legs, rooting him thoroughly to the spot, and he screamed out curses as he struggled to gain ground. Frustration and desperation filled him and he broke out in a cold sweat, his stomach twisting inside of him and burning with acid. Hige started to frantically gnaw at the plants restraining him, and immediately gagged as bitter poison filled his mouth and throat. He spit it out, and then continued, doing his best to ignore the toxic fluids draining into him. Thorns were pressing and tearing at him, the vines creeping higher and higher on the terrified wolf. He gnashed his teeth and chewed faster, tearing through them as quickly as possible._

_It was an eternity before he finally got free, an eternity of seeing the one thing that mattered most to him fade away slowly as he struggled, and as soon as the clinging plants were off of him, he galloped full force towards her, yanking a trailing vine off of himself. Her eyes reflected the pain she felt, and shadows of enemies that they had killed that day circled her. Tears streaked a path through the dirt and blood on her face and she reached a hand out to him, shaking and vermilion with her own blood. Hige's mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out; everything was so slow, taking hours for every second._

_Darkness was drawing Blue away from him, he could see the velvety blackness closing in on her, taking her away. Hige tore at the invisible bonds that slowed him, held him down, but they clung to him, wouldn't let go, wouldn't let him go save her. He struggled, and as he tried to get free to go to her, she faded away, left him, died, disappeared. Hige screamed in horror, and the sound was swept away and eaten by the darkness as soon as the wordless cry left his lips. Huge stopped, staring in a daze of disbelief. Finally, he fell to his knees and cried, one thought echoing endlessly though his mind._

_He had failed her._

* * *

Hige was screaming. He could feel the effort and strain on his vocal chords hurting his throat, and the pain of torn skin shocking him. Blood dribbled through the raw skin on his throat and down into his stomach, making him gag, then dash into the bathroom and vomit. Blue knelt by him, rubbing his back and comforting him. Hige shuddered, then rose and gulped down some water, ignoring the sting of his esophagus.

"Ouch…" He muttered, gasping when that single syllable burned up his vocal chords. Blue shushed him, not wanting him to get hurt any more. Her mate had started muttering in his sleep, then screaming, waking the neighbors and all of the inhabitants of the apartment. Blue held Hige, and they collapsed onto the floor, Blue's back against the wall and Hige sobbing quietly into her neck. She understood. She understood the grasping horror that he had felt.

Osu appeared in the doorway, then walked out again, seeing that the mates needed time. Blue cradled her mate, comforting and protecting him, and as they sat in silence, she saw that this city that they had ventured into was cursed, and would always be cursed. Kiba was gone with Johnny, scouting the city some more, and Toboe and Sou were out walking, trying to gather some kind of exercise in this cramped dwelling. Tora and Ariel were sitting in the living room talking, and Osu and Shonagar were sleeping. Or at least, they had been, until Hige started screaming.

The point was, Blue realized, that they had to get out of here, and fast.

Hige sat up, drying his tears, then softly kissed her. "Never leave me, Blue. Never. I love you too much." Blue nodded and grinned.

"I love you too, Hige. And I can't wait to get out of this city."

Her mate shuddered again, then agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Johnny and Kiba entered the apartment slowly, aware of the intense silence. Even the human neighbors were silent. Tora and Ariel were sitting on the couch, curled up into little balls, and Osu and Shonagar sat at the kitchen table, nursing cups of coffee. Hige and Blue were apparently in the bathroom, judging by the muttering and whimpers that were being emitted from the washroom.

Kiba scanned the faces of his friends, before saying slowly, "What happened?"

Tora spoke first. "Hige had a nightmare."

Ariel nodded, then added, "Started screaming his poor head off. Blue's still in there helping him get a grip on himself." The two wolves in the kitchen said nothing, only watching Kiba.

Just then, Sou and Toboe bustled in, the pup sporting leather gloves, and Sou looking grim. "We have to get out of here," she said. "This city is sucking the life out of us. No wonder these humans are so dead. There is a force here, that drains happiness away, and we have to escape it before it engulfs us too." Toboe nodded.

Tsume climbed in through the window, off the fire escape where he had been sitting, watching the people below. The gray wolf's coat was glazed over in icy rain, and as he shifted back into human form, thousands of tiny little ice crystals shattered to the floor. "I agree. Let's ditch this hellhole right now. There's no sense in waiting. Every moment we linger, the Nobles come closer to us."

Blue and Hige walked in, Hige's face red and blotchy. Blue chuckled humorlessly. "Well, Tsume, you sitting in plain view of the humans doesn't help us."

"Well, that's true." Tsume agreed good-naturally. "It won't matter any if we leave here, though, right now." His intense yellow gaze locked onto Kiba, waiting for his decision.

Kiba was silent, then turned to Toboe and Blue. "It's up to you two." The youth looked stunned, and Blue shrugged. "You're the reason we didn't move out quickly anyways. Are you well enough to travel?" Toboe nodded. " Blue? Are you?" The black wolf nodded silently. "Well, then, I see no problem. Johnny?"

The white tiger's golden eyes flicked from his mate to her sister, both of whom shrugged and nodded, indicating they were ready to go. "I too see no problem. Osu, Shonny, you ready?"

Shonagar looked at all her human possessions, from the books to the furniture, the food and the beds. It meant nothing to her. "Yeah. Let me get some food and bandages first. We may need them." Only twenty minutes later, they had two backpacks of food and one of medical supplies. The pack made their way through the twisting and turning of the streets, towards the gate.

There was no warning feeling. No instinct to run, and no rising of nape hairs. But somehow, without them knowing, they were surrounded by soldiers, and Jagara was standing in front of them, Darcia at her side. The two Nobles were a formidable sight, decked out in armor and bearing weapons of the likes the wolves had never seen before. But apparently, the tigers had. Tora and Ariel flanked Johnny, all three in fighting stances. Kiba's pack faced the soldiers; hackles raised and fur stiff.

Kiba marveled at their ability to catch them by surprise. Never had he been unaware of an enemy. Never had they managed to sneak up behind him. In fact it was often the other way around. But it would appear that the Nobles had done just that.

Sou was stiff. She was tired, she was achy, and she was unsure of what to do, for the first time in her life. She had never met the Nobles. She had never had to fight off this many Noble troops at once. She had never been this scared. Her pack was in danger. The tigers were in danger. The humans were in danger, the way they were running and screaming, attracting too much attention for their own good. And as she gazed into the faces of the soldiers, covered by metal armor, she saw that they could all die. Every single one of them, all her friends, her mate, her everything. And there was nothing she could to do to stop it. And as this revelation struck her, she saw that they were so gruesomely outnumbered, so much were the odds stacked in the other's favor, that they would not win.

Never before had she lost a fight, except to Mashin. Never had she backed down. Never had she admitted defeat. And she wouldn't start now. Sou shifted from wolf to human, and the soldiers tensed further and shifted their eyes to her. Fighting them in wolf form was futile. She needed fingers, to take their weapons. Glancing to her sides, she saw that Kiba too had shifted, and Tsume was on her left, decked out in leather and holding a vicious-looking knife. Toboe was flexing his biker-gloved hands, and Shonagar and Osu were quietly making bets as to who would kill the most soldiers. Hige choked, trying to hold back laughter, and Blue smacked him, and the tension returned.

Jagara shook her head in disbelief, then stepped forward. Johnny held his ground, tensing and baring his yellowed fangs. Then she spoke. Her voice was musical, laced with danger and evil. It was sinister and beautiful all in one voice. "Surrender and we shall spare you."

Ariel, still in her human form, spit at the woman. "How many times have we heard that? How many times have you broken your promise to your captives? You simply want an easy victory."

Tora laughed, and added, "By the way, weren't there three of you last time we met? What happened to poor little Oakum, does he have a cold?"

Darcia growled, his wolf's eye flashing with anger. "Silence, you beast. You know full well what happened to our comrade. You slew him, and now we shall do the same to you!"

And so there was no alternative. The wolves tensed, waiting for the signal, an unspoken command to attack. Sou glanced to Tsume, then whispered a quick, "I love you," to him, somehow knowing that this was her last chance. Tsume nodded, but if he replied it would be forever lost, because just then Johnny let out a startling scream, his roar echoing through the city. The wolves attacked en masse, each leaping at a startled soldier and dispatching of him quickly. Their battle cries echoed through the city, and above them Sou sensed windows opening and human faces peeking out, observing the fight with astonishment, not believing when they saw a white tiger, and several wolves, fighting hundreds of soldiers at once. Screams rent the air in two as the men inside the metal armor were killed, and the two Nobles were engaged in a furious battle with Tora and her mate, Johnny, while Ariel had shifted to tiger form as well and leapt over the heads of several dozen soldiers, landing in an area totally isolated from any help, and she started to fight.

As Sou grabbed the helmet of a soldier and twisted sharply, killing him immediately, she saw the fight through glimpses of understanding, little scenes making themselves known in her mind, preoccupied as it was with killing soldiers. She sensed, rather than saw, Blue go down under a tidal wave of soldiers, and Hige leap in to help her. Tora and Johnny were still fighting the Nobles, claws and weapons flashing in the fading light as night approached. Tsume was working methodically, slashing the throats of soldiers, one by one, with his knife. Toboe was hopping around and whapping the soldiers engaged in fights on the head, causing them to turn around and look for the culprit, while the wolf fighting them slew the bewildered man immediately.

The minutes faded away, and all she knew was they were losing. Last time she had looked at Ariel, she had simply seen dead bodies, and soldiers dying on top of the dead bodies, and more men coming in, even though the tiger seemed unstoppable.

She hadn't looked over there again.

There was no end to the battalions of enemies. Wave after wave arrived, even after they fought them off. Toboe fell to the onslaught, and Sou glimpsed a soldier pick his unconscious body up, and take him away. Sou screamed, but she had no way of getting to him, so heavy was the combat. Osu took three bullets to the side, and a knife wound to his left arm, and staggered. He kept fighting, losing blood so heavily that the soldiers around him slipped and fell. His white fur was stained with blood, and finally he collapsed too, only to be carried away as Toboe had been.

They couldn't win. There was no way. One by one, they would fall, and be abducted just like Toboe and Osu. But they wouldn't give up. Shonagar, having seen Osu fall, screamed with rage and picked up the pace, sweat and blood and grime dripping off of her, colorful droplets falling to the ground with methodical clarity. Soldiers died around her as if she carried the plague, and a wake of open ground appeared around her as she fought with a ferocity that Sou could fully understand.

Sou drove a stolen pike into the neck of a soldier, and as he fell, she used his body for leverage and rose up above the sea of pikes, spears, knifes, guns, and helmets, looking for Kiba. She hadn't seen him fall, but it had been awhile since the leader had been spotted. And as she searched frantically for him, she saw that Tsume was bleeding to death, secluded in an alleyway, and had miraculously escaped being carried away. Sou immediately ran for him, slaying enemies without a second thought, and after struggling for an indefinite amount of time, reached him. His skin was pale, and his eyes were clouding over.

"I won't be an experiment." Tsume said, obviously having more strength than Sou thought. "That's why they're carrying off our friends. They're going to use them for goddamn experiments!"

"Shh! Come on, I'm getting you out of here. Someone has to be alive to rescue these guys." Without further speech, Sou hefted Tsume so that he rested across both her shoulders, and winced as she felt his blood pouring down onto her. Thankfully, it was a full moon, and that would help him recover quickly, but as she ran down the alley way and out the other side, she thought that it would be a miracle if they survived.

As Sou sprinted down the deserted street, gaining distance away from the fighting, a figure dropped in pace beside her, and Sou gasped and started, but upon further observation, she saw that it was only Ariel, her beautiful white and black coat marred red from her various cuts. Her lithe body moved gracefully, even though it had to be painful to run as a tiger with those wounds. Tsume had shifted to a wolf on her shoulders, and his gray fur ruffled in the cold wind. Ariel padded next to her, and Sou quickened her pace, wanting and needing in some carnal part of her mind and body to escape and get out of the city, to find a dark burrow and help Tsume heal, to heal herself.

And so Sou ran, dodging out of the east gates, and running for all she was worth. She would return someday, someday soon, because though she ran now it was only to regroup, to regain health and to attack again.

* * *

Okay. I hope none of y'all think Sou and Ariel and Tsume are cowards for running, but I had to make some of them escape, because otherwise Kiba and the others would be stuck in captivity with no way of getting out. So, that's my reasoning. Well, Happy Holidays – consider this your collective gifts. Ho, ho, ho. And don't forget to review! Just press the goddamn button in the lower left hand corner!! PLEASE! Er….yeah.

New York Vanilla


End file.
